Detrás de la máscara
by Kiryhara
Summary: Miura Natsumi es conocida como el "hielo seco" debido a su personalidad. Pero no siempre fue así. Ella cruzará caminos con Kise Ryota, que es su total opuesto. Él, poco a poco va ir rompiendo esa máscara sin emociones de la chica. Sí, ella era un persona fría; pero en las manos correctas se derretía.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Prólogo.

 _― ¡explícame por qué no podemos seguir juntos! ―vociferó Natsumi molesta. ― ¡No comprendo! ¡Sencillamente no comprendo!_

 _Un joven a quien le dirigía las palabras estaba sentado en la banca del parque escuchando las quejas de la mujer de cabello negro; se mostró indiferente ante los ojos de Natsumi._

 _Bostezó cínicamente y volvió a darle esa mirada de desprecio._

 _―Me aburres. ¿No lo comprendes? si acepté ser tu novio solo fue por lastima. Los juguetes que no sirven se tiran a la basura, y eso es lo que eres, basura. ―el joven se puso de pie e hizo a un lado aquella herida chica. Caminó sin mirar atrás mientras que Natsumi no podía creer tan atroces palabras._

Una imagen clara deslumbró la vista de Natsumi dejándola ciega. Era una agradable mañana de un viernes cuando ella se despertó de su sueño, o recuerdo. Natsumi suspiró. Ella no entendía por qué tiene que recordar el pasado de esa manera. No debería sorprenderse de que las personas la trataran siempre como una herramienta y después de ser usada, la tiran. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo era el "hielo seco"

Soltó otro largo suspiro antes de comenzar el día como todos los días. No hay nada nuevo. Siempre tan monótono.

Revisó el mensaje de su "novio" impuesto por su padre. Con el tiempo ella ha aprendido a quererlo pero solo siente que es porque eso es su obligación. No se supone que debas aprender a querer. Solo sale natural y ya. Escribió una respuesta y la envió antes de irse a la ducha.

Salió de casa a la misma hora que lo hace todos los días para hacer las ultimas diligencias para ingresar a la preparatoria. Ella decidió ir a Kaijo dado que allí se encuentran sus dos únicos amigos. Nanase Kaile y Kasamatsu Yukio.

Ellos se conocen desde que son pequeños. Desde el jardín de infantes. Si bien Yukio le lleva dos años, y Kaile uno, eso nunca ha sido un problema.

Kaile y ella son las únicas chicas con las que el pelinegro puede establecer conversación.

Él, por muy raro que parezca, tiene una fobia a las chicas. Se vuelve como gelatina a la hora de tratar una y empieza a tartamudear de lo más gracioso. Lo cual es contradictorio a su personalidad agresiva y fuerte (solo con chicos, por supuesto). Ah, y es bueno en el baloncesto. Siendo así, el capitán del club de Kaijo.

Kaile es completamente diferente a los dos. Ella es muy enérgica y divertida. Se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo y puede establecer conversación muy fácilmente con alguien que apenas acaba de conocer. Algo que Natsumi le envidia a su amiga. Ella es condenadamente buena en el voleibol. Es la capitana del equipo de Kaijo.

Y para acabar de completar este choque de personalidades, Natsumi siempre ha sido conocida como la chica seria, vacía, sin emociones, autoritaria y demandante. Esa es la máscara que ella le muestra al mundo. Solo Yukio y Kaile han llegado a conocer su forma cálida y amable.

Lo que ella no sabe, es todo lo que está a punto de ocurrirle este año que inicia la preparatoria. Todo gracias a un cierto rubio con quien cruzará caminos y será difícil desenredarlos.

Definitivamente el hilo rojo del destino cumple muy bien su trabajo.


	2. Kise Ryota

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Kise Ryota.

Si alguien le preguntara a Natsumi, ¿Cuál es el logro del que estuviera más orgullosa hasta el día de hoy? ella sin duda respondería: "No haber desarrollado fobia hacia los rubios aunque las chicas seguían insistiendo en que ella era un pedazo de basura".

Y todo eso inició en su primer día de clase, cuando le habló con rudeza al chico más popular de la escuela (apenas habían entrado y ya se volvió la estrella).

― ¿¡No estás emocionada, Natsu chan!? ―preguntó la castaña muy enérgica. ― ¡Es la preparatoria! Hoy comenzaras con una vida nueva y diferente.

―Yo solo espero que este año sea tranquilo. ―respondió Natsumi sin interés. Luego vieron en la entrada de la escuela al capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

―Que hay. Natsumi, Kaile. ―Kasamatsu saludó.

― ¡Hola Yuki chan! ―Kaile se le tiró encima.

― ¡No hagas eso! ¡Y deja de llamarme Yuki chan! ―Kasamatsu la golpeó en la cabeza.

―Buenos días, Yukio. ―saludó Natsumi. ―Creo que será mejor que procedamos a entrar. ―Ellos asintieron y continuaron su camino. Sin fijarse en la multitud escandalosa que había en una de las esquinas.

―Dime, Natsu chan, ¿ya sabes a que club vas a unirte? ―preguntó la chica más pequeña alegremente.

―Al club de literatura. Allí podré tener paz y tranquilidad.

― ¡Vamos! deberías unirte al club de voleibol. ―dijo Kaile con un puchero. ―Con tu altura serias una gran jugadora.

―Si vamos a eso sería una gran jugadora en baloncesto. ―dijo Kasamatsu.

―Pero Kaijo solo tiene un equipo masculino, Yuki chan. Así que ella no podría unirse a ese club. ―dijo Kaile. Kasamatsu se encogió de hombros.

―De todas formas, aquí nos separamos. Nos vemos luego.

― ¡Adiós Yuki chan! ―Kaile se volvió a Natsumi. ―Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo Natsu chan.

Entonces Natsumi llegó a su salón de clases. Ella se sentó en la parte trasera y se acomodó para poder seguir leyendo su libro. Pero los chirridos de las niñas se hicieron prácticamente insoportables. A tal punto que Natsumi tuvo que interrumpir su lectura para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

Allí de pie, rodeado por todas las chicas del salón (y tal vez de otros) Estaba un chico muy alto, rubio, de piel blanca con una sonrisa perfecta. Natsumi es una persona realista y ella no puede negar que el tipo tenía buen aspecto. Es exactamente el chico que esperas que las niñas amen.

Ella le restó importancia y siguió en lo que estaba.

El maestro hizo acto de presencia y, dado que son de primer año, deben hacer sus respectivas introducciones.

La de Natsumi no tardó más de 1 minuto. Solo dijo su nombre, de que escuela venia y el por qué se inscribió en esta.

Cuando llegó el turno del rubio todas las chicas gritaron de emoción. Natsumi solo tuvo tres impresiones que, según ella, lo describen muy bien.

Primeramente, su nombre es Kise Ryota. Lo primero que lo describe es su alegría inmensa e irritante. Lo segundo seria lo mucho que habla sin parar. Y lo último pero no menos importante, es que es un tipo arrogante.

Resultó que él se sienta a su lado. No es de esperar que él le hable de todos modos.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Natsumi se fue en busca de su amiga quien la estaba esperando en el patio.

― Natsu chan, ¿ya conociste a Kise san? ―preguntó ella una vez sentadas.

― ¿Se supone que debe ser algo bueno? ―ella preguntó sin interés.

― ¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es un modelo! y también fue a Teiko. Estuvo en el club de baloncesto. ―Kaile informó.

―Uhm. ¿Y?

― ¿Nunca lo has visto en las portadas de las revistas? más importante aún, ¿no has oído hablar de la generación de milagros?

―No entiendo porque debo saber acerca de eso.

―Así que ustedes también están hablando de la nueva estrella de Kaijo. ―dijo Kasamatsu.

―Oye Yuki chan, ¿crees que se una al equipo de baloncesto? ―preguntó Kaile.

―Probablemente.

― ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Con su ayuda el club de baloncesto será increíble!

― ¿Crees que con los miembros que cuenta no es suficiente para la victoria? ―a Kasamatsu no le hizo nada de gracia.

―No me refería a eso. ―Kaile rio nerviosamente.

― ¿Qué es la generación de milagros? ―preguntó Natsumi. Los dos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos ya que ella no suele preguntar cosas que no le interesen.

―Es el nombre dado a 5 jugadores prodigio del baloncesto. Todos ellos fueron a Teiko. Según dicen, son imparables. Y ahora Kaijo cuenta con uno de esos cinco personajes, Kise Ryota. ―contestó Kasamatsu.

―Dicen que todos ellos se fueron a jugar a escuelas muy fuertes a lo que se refiere en el ámbito de este deporte. ―continuó Kaile.

―Prodigios ¿eh? ―Natsumi arrastró las palabras.

―En verdad debes estar más informada sobre lo que pasa en el mundo. ―dijo Kaile.

La campana sonó. La hora del almuerzo había llegado a su fin.

El resto de las clases siguieron su curso normal. No hubo inconveniente para Natsumi.

Al final del día todos se dispusieron a ir a casa. Kaile tenía las actividades del club al igual que Yukio por lo que no caminarían juntos de regreso. Pero antes que nada, ella debía unirse al club de literatura. Caminó por los pasillos de la gran escuela y llegó al salón de literatura. Ella tocó suavemente y esperó a que hubiera respuesta.

Una chica de cabello rojo la recibió.

―Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó.

―Si. Mi nombre es Miura Natsumi y estoy interesada de unirme al club de literatura.

―Oh, de verdad lo siento mucho pero el club de literatura cerró por falta de miembros. Esto es ahora el club de arte. ―la chica informó.

―Es una lástima. Bueno, entonces me retiro, muchas gracias. ―Natsumi se inclinó. La chica le devolvió el gesto.

Bueno, sinceramente Natsumi no se esperaba algo como eso. Ese club era su única opción. No es que sea obligatorio estar en un club pero ella quería emplear la mayor parte de su tiempo en algo que hacer y no quedarse en casa.

Ella se percató de que no tenía su libro en el bolso por lo que pensó que probablemente lo había olvidado en el salón de clases. Con mucha tranquilidad se devolvió por donde vino hasta llegar de nuevo a su pupitre. Efectivamente, el libro se encontraba allí. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse se dio cuenta que en el asiento de al lado también había un cuaderno olvidado. La chica se quedó mirando el cuaderno y suspiró antes de meterlo en su bolso y dirigirse al gimnasio.

Al llegar al gimnasio, ella se dio cuenta de que no era la única chica que estaba allí. Ella suspiró nuevamente y dio un paso hacia adelante para encontrarse con todas esa niñas chillando el nombre de un aspirante a jugador en particular. Y dicho chico lo ignoró como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

Ella medio sonrió a la vista del equipo de baloncesto. Todos ellos se veían tan serios y profesionales. Estaban tomando listado de los aspirantes. Y entonces el rubio habló.

―Soy de primero, me llamo Kise Ryota. ¡Mi hobby es el baloncesto y lo que se me da bien es el karaoke! ah, creo que es al revés. Vengo de Teiko y cualquier posición me gusta. También soy modelo por lo que quizá no pueda venir mucho a entrenar pero en fin…. ¡Mucho gusto!

―Oh, ahora él está tan muerto. ―dijo Natsumi para nadie en particular.

―Cierra la boca…. solo te preguntaron tu nombre, tu escuela anterior y tu posición. ―y entonces Kasamatsu le dio una patada en la cara a Kise. ― ¡Responde únicamente a lo que se te pregunte!

Natsumi no puedo evitar reír un poco. Las otras chicas la miraron con odio.

― ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué manera es esa de tratar a su futura estrella!? ―preguntó Kise.

― ¡Me importa muy poco! ¡Eres de primero, no repliques a tus superiores! ―gritó Kasamatsu. Entonces el rubio se paró mostrando su obvia diferencia de altura.

―No se me dan muy bien este tipo de formalidades. ¿Te crees más importante solo por haber nacido un año o dos antes que yo? además, puede que yo sea mucho mejor que tú en el baloncesto.

―Solo respeta a tus superiores. Él es más importante que tú. ―dijo Natsumi con rudeza. Kise miró a Natsumi. Su mirada estaba fija en el rubio. Ella no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. Kise estaba acostumbrado a ser querido por las chicas así que ella era en si una rareza.

―Antes de pensar en la habilidad, ten en claro que este es el club de baloncesto de Kaijo. Los de segundo y tercero que están aquí, llevan más tiempo esforzándose por este equipo. ―dijo Kasamatsu.

―Por lo tanto, debes mostrar respeto a todos ellos. ―Natsumi le dijo.

―Me importa muy poco que seas de la generación de milagros. Ahora eres un jugador de primer año del instituto Kaijo, Kise Ryota, y yo soy el capitán, Kasamatsu Yukio. ¿Tienes alguna queja?

―No… ―Kise sabía que él no estaba presumiendo. Y no es como que aceptara los términos, es solo que le gustó como sonó eso de "Kise del instituto Kaijo."

―Natsumi, ¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó Kasamatsu.

―Creo que ella quiere confesarse a Kise. ―bromeó Moriyama. Después sintió un dolor en el brazo. Natsumi le había pegado con un cuaderno.

―Yo no estoy aquí para confesarme. ―ella caminó hacia el rubio y se paró delante de él. ―Estoy aquí para devolverte este cuaderno. Lo olvidaste en el salón de clase.

Ella tendió el cuaderno hacia Kise y él lo tomo. Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Dejando tras de sí a un rubio aturdido. Kise parpadeó y siguió la figura de la mujer hasta que ella desapareció por la puerta.

―Así que hay chicas que no les gusta Kise Ryota después de todo. ―comentó Moriyama.

Ese pequeño incidente con el rubio sí que la metió en problemas. Por los siguientes cuatro días, las chicas que estaban a su alrededor se acercaban para decirle que ella era una basura o que era una persona bastante cruel. Su excusa para molestarla era un sentido de la justicia.

Natsumi no le dio importancia a estas cosas. Ella no necesita de esas chicas por lo que no es relevante el que la quieran o no. Ella solo y únicamente debe concentrarse en sus estudios.

La semana se pasó relativamente rápido. Ella estaba comiendo su almuerzo en el patio con Kaile como lo hacían todos los días.

―Natsu chan. ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle a algún maestro que esas chicas te tratan mal? ―preguntó Kaile.

―No veo el motivo. Eso a mí no afecta. ―dijo Natsumi de manera monótona.

―Oi, Natsumi. ―Kasamatsu la llamó. ―Escuché que el club de literatura cerró por falta de miembros.

―Si. Es muy triste ver como la juventud no se interesa por la lectura. ―dijo la pelinegra mientras leía un libro.

―Pero si tú también eres joven, Natsu chan.

―Lo malo es que no tengo un club al cual unirme. Y no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo.

―Bueno, siempre puedes unirte al club de voleibol. ―sugirió Kaile.

―Kaile, sabes que no soy buenas para los deportes. ―dijo Natsumi.

―Entonces, únete al club de baloncesto. ―dijo Kasamatsu. Ella frunció un poco el ceño. ―Como gerente, quiero decir. Tu capacidad de análisis me ayudaría bastante.

Ella lo meditó un segundo. Así podría estudiar tranquila porque básicamente los gerentes no hacen la gran cosa. Y el hecho es que no estaría mucho tiempo en su casa.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para unirme? ―ella preguntó finalmente.

― ¿¡En serio piensas unirte!? ―preguntó Kaile sorprendida.

―Solo tienes que pasar tu formulario de inscripción al entrenador. ―Kasamatsu dijo.

A la hora de clase, Natsumi sentía que alguien la observaba. No era agradable. Cuando ya fue el tiempo de ir a casa y tomar el molesto fin de semana, Natsumi fue a donde el entrenador de baloncesto y le entregó su formulario de inscripción. Él dijo que podría empezar este mismo lunes.

La chica iba saliendo de la escuela, cuando de la nada sintió que alguien la agarró y le tapó la boca. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no se asustó.

―Si gritas, te violaré. ―la voz de Kise llegó a sus oídos.

Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa por la mente de este chico. Él la soltó y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

― ¿Cuál es tu asunto conmigo? ―preguntó Natsumi.

―Solo quiero disculparme por lo que pasó esta semana. ―él dijo sonriendo.

― ¿Lo que pasó? ―Natsumi hizo memoria y recordó todo el asunto y los problemas que eso le trajo. ―Ah, entiendo. No hay problema.

―Bueno, en todo caso deberíamos empezar nuevamente. Mi nombre es Kise Ryota, ¡Es un placer! ―se presentó enérgicamente.

―Miura Natsumi.

―oh, cierto. Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con un perro callejero que encontré. Así que lo escondí por aquí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué perro? ¿Por qué me pides ayuda? ―Ella no lo entiende. Kise parecía estar buscando al can.

―Porque eres unas de las pocas chicas con las que puedo hablar cómodamente y sé que no me va atar. Así como Momoicchi. ―él dijo.

― ¿Quién quisiera algo que ver contigo? ―ella dijo indiferente.

― ¡Eso muy cruel! ―él dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

―Bueno, pues lo siento mucho pero no soy aficionada a los perros. ―dijo Natsumi. Desde que murió la mascota de la clase cuando ella estaba en primaria no le gusta involucrarse con los animales.

― ¡Ah, aquí estás! ―Y entonces Kise sostuvo un perro que llevaba un collar en su cuello. Ese perro no era callejero.

Natsumi abrió mucho los ojos. Y entonces hizo algo que hace mucho no hacía. Gritó.

― ¡Ese perro no callejero!

Después pasaron una hora buscando al dueño del cachorro. Afortunadamente lo hallaron.

Por alguna razón que Natsumi no acaba de entender, terminaron sentados en Maji Burger.

―Dime Natsumicchi, ¿ya te uniste a un club? ―preguntó Kise bebiendo un batido.

― ¿Natsumicchi? ―ella frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

― Oh, le agrego el "cchi" a las personas que admiro o respeto. ―él explicó con una sonrisa.

―No hagas eso con mi nombre. ―ella ordenó.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero es algo que no se puede evitar! ―él empezó hacer su drama. Ella suspiró.

―Me uní al club de baloncesto como su gerente. ―ella informó. Kise escupió el batido.

― ¿¡En serio!? ―preguntó perplejo. Ella asintió. ―Sabía que tú tampoco te resistirías a mis encantos. ―Kise le giñó un ojo.

― ¿Se supone que eso es divertido? ―Natsumi seguía mirándolo sin expresión.

―Bruja…. ―murmuró Kise. Afortunadamente para él, ella no lo escuchó. ― ¿Entonces por qué te uniste?

Ella le dijo que era para ayudar a Kasamatsu. Le dijo también que ellos son amigos desde pequeños, por eso la falta de formalidad. Luego un sin número de chicas llegaron a la mesa y empezaron a pedir autógrafos y fotos. Natsumi se molestó un poco. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la tranquilidad que había esperado. Es más, esto ni siquiera debería estar sucediendo porque ella no tenía por qué estar allí en primer lugar.

Ella concluyó que Kise Ryota es una persona que ella no podrá entender ni con el mejor maestro del mundo.

Y eso ciertamente le pareció triste.


	3. Seirin

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Seirin.

La última semana fue muy difícil para Natsumi. En primer lugar, su familia organizó un evento donde ella tuvo que asistir y ser el maniquí perfecto. En segundo lugar, su madre la reprendió diciéndole que ella no está dedicándole el tiempo suficiente a Toshiro, su novio. Por lo que tuvo que desperdiciar un fin de semana saliendo con él. Y en tercer lugar, el club de baloncesto.

Ella nunca pensó que ser la gerente fuera tan tedioso. Los chicos son demasiado bullosos a la hora de la práctica. Por no hablar del montón de niñas chillonas amontonadas como abejas en la entrada del gimnasio.

No, sin duda aquí Natsumi no puede leer tranquila.

Y luego está eso de comprarles bebidas, asegurarse que tengan toallas limpias, chequear como va su rendimiento físico y parar de vez en cuando algunos ataques de ira de Kasamatsu. Y él no es el único a quien hay que parar. Moriyama tampoco ayuda con su fascinación por cada criatura femenina. Hayakawa con sus gritos y tartamudeos inatendibles y Kise solo con ser él ya es un gran fastidio. El único ser más o menos tranquilo es Kobori.

Si ella hubiera tenido una bola de cristal para haber predicho esto, nunca le hubiera dicho a Kasamatsu que si se uniría al club como gerente.

De las veces que se dispuso a observar los entrenamientos, ella puede asegurar que Kaijo es un equipo muy fuerte. Y ahora aún más con la estrella, Kise Ryota. Al tipo no lo llaman miembro de la generación de milagros por nada (ella investigó un poco sobre ellos ya que si iba a ser gerente de un equipo de baloncesto, tendría que saber al menos como funciona y quienes destacan).

A la hora del almuerzo el entrenador la mandó a llamar.

―Miura san, ¿Qué sabes de esta escuela? ―Preguntó el entrenador Takeuchi. Él le entregó papeles con información de la escuela.

―Seirin, una escuela que solo se formó el año pasado. Si bien su equipo de baloncesto es joven, lograron destacar gracias a su fundador Kiyoshi Teppei, quien fue uno de los reyes sin corona. Pero lastimosamente tuvo un accidente el año pasado. No sabría decir si son fuertes o débiles en este momento. ―como se dijo, ella se preparó.

―Yukio tenía razón al decir que tienes una capacidad de análisis buena. Tendremos un partido de práctica con esta escuela. Hoy no voy a estar presente en la práctica por lo que dales la información a los muchachos.

―Sí señor. Con permiso. ―ella se inclinó y se retiró.

Ella caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de Kaijo. Hoy no comería con Kaile ya que ella estaba ocupada en un partido contra otra escuela. Y Kasamatsu probablemente tenía algo importante que hacer.

Se sentó en el salón de clase y sacó su bento que preparó esta mañana.

― ¡Natsumicchi! ―el grito del rubio la hizo dar un pequeño salto de susto.

―Kise. ―ella dijo apretando los dientes.

― ¿Podemos comer juntos? nunca te veo comiendo en el salón de clase. Pensé que comías con tu amiga y Kasamatsu sempai. ¡Eso que traes ahí se ve delicioso! ¿Tú lo preparaste? sin duda me gustaría que me prepararas algo igual.

A ella deberían darle un premio por la paciencia que tiene al tratar a ciertas personas. Kise habla demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Natsumi suspiró antes de contestar.

―Sí, siempre como con Kaile y Yukio pero ambos están ocupados. Yo preparé el bento esta mañana. Y no, no podemos comer juntos.

Kise sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. El rechazo verdaderamente duele.

― ¡Que cruel! comer juntos es lo que hacen los amigo. ―Kise dijo con un puchero.

―Tú y yo no somos amigos. Así que por favor, déjame sola. ―ella hizo caso omiso de su drama.

Él definitivamente no entiende como ella puede ser tan malvada. En realidad lo único que Kise quería era hacerle un poco de compañía porque se veía muy sola en esa esquina.

Kise suspiró antes de irse y murmuró una vez más sin que ella lo oyera. ―Bruja…

Después de clase ella recibió un mensaje de Kaile que decía "ganamos :b." Natsumi no puedo evitar sonreír por la felicidad de su amiga. Ella se esforzaba muy duro para conseguir buenos resultados.

Natsumi guardó el teléfono y se dirigió al gimnasio. Cuando llegó, los chicos ya estaban siendo bullosos a más no poder y a ella ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y ni quiera había entrado todavía.

―Oh, Natsumi. ―Moriyama la saludó.

―Buenas. ―ella dio un saludo en general. ―Quiero que presten atención. Mañana tendremos un partido de práctica aquí en Kaijo contra la preparatoria Seirin. El entrenador me pidió que les diera la información de cada miembro del equipo. ―entonces Natsumi le entregó a cada uno una hoja.

―Seirin, eh…. ―dijo Kasamatsu.

Cuando ella llegó al frente de Kise él estaba sonriendo inexplicablemente.

―Sempai. ¿Puedo ir a Seirin?

― ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres ir allá? ―preguntó Moriyama.

―Es que en esa escuela asiste un viejo amigo mío. Y él pertenece al equipo de baloncesto. ―Kise explicó.

― ¡Eso me importa muy poco! ―Kasamatsu llegó con su patada voladora. ― ¡Tú deber es quedarte aquí y entrenar!

― ¡Pero allí está Kurokocchi! él era el sexto jugador fantasma en Teiko.

― ¿El sexto jugador fantasma? creí que eso solo era un mito o algo así. ―dijo Kobori.

―No, no lo es. Y yo solo quiero ir a saludarlo.

Kasamatsu parecía que lo estaba meditando un poco. Natsumi no había leído nada acerca de un sexto jugador fantasma por lo que la curiosidad la picó. Sin duda, investigaría más tarde.

―Muy bien. Tienes permiso de ir. ―Kasamatsu concedió. ―Pero iras con Natsumi.

A la mención de su nombre, Natsumi miró a Kasamatsu con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¡De acuerdo! ―Kise dijo con su sonrisa enorme.

―No. Yo no quiero. ―Natsumi por fin reaccionó.

―Tú vas a evitar que este idiota se meta en cualquier clase de problema así que, por favor. ―ella no podía negarse a su amigo de la infancia. No cuando él ha hecho tanto por ella.

Natsumi simplemente asintió y se encaminó con el rubio hacia Seirin.

Todo el camino fue muy silencioso, lo cual Natsumi agradeció. Ella no estaba particularmente interesada en entablar una conversación con el rubio a su lado.

Cuando llagaron a Seirin, como se esperaba de todas las niñas, empezaron hacer un gran alboroto por tener en su escuela a Kise. Ella lo ignoró y más bien simplemente observó la escuela. Era bastante grande para ser un instituto nuevo. Y tenía bastantes estudiantes.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio la multitud de niñas se hizo más persistente y obligaron a Kise a firmar autógrafos a cada una.

― ¿Qué les pasa? él solo es una cara bonita. ―Natsumi murmuró.

―Oh, yo no quería que esto pasara. ―dijo Kise.

―Es bueno verte otra vez. ―un chico con cabello azul y ojos del mismo color saludó a Kise.

"Me alegra verte." contestó Kise. Natsumi no había venido para hacer visita. Es más, ella ni siquiera quería venir.

―Oi, Kise. Si te vas a tardar, te dejaré solo. ―Natsumi dijo amenazante.

― ¡Pero Natsumicchi prometió acompañarme! ―Kise le dijo a la pelinegra con un puchero.

― ¡Yo no prometí nada! ¡Yukio me obligó! ―la chica en verdad ya estaba irritada.

― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―preguntó el chico de gafas.

―Cuando escuché que nuestro próximo oponente seria Seirin, recordé que kurokocchi estaba aquí. Así que pensé en venir y saludar. Éramos mejores amigos en la secundaria. ―Kise dijo.

―No más especial que los otros. ―él chico de cabello azul lo negó.

―Eres malo. ―Kise empezó a decir unas cuantas cosas que a Natsumi podrían importarle menos. Ella simplemente suspiró y comenzó a alejarse. ― ¿A dónde vas Natsumicchi? ―Kise le preguntó.

―A hacer cosas más interesantes. Cuando acabes aquí, búscame. ―entonces Natsumi salió y se sentó en una pequeña banca. No mucho tiempo después, una chica le habló.

―Entonces. ¿Tú tampoco entiendes a los tipos del baloncesto? ―Natsumi miró a la chica y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

La niña, no media más de 1.55 m, tenía la piel pálida, ojos color marrón y su cabello era largo, rizado y de los colores del arcoíris. Lo que más la sorprendió era que ella estaba llevando ropa de hombre.

―No. No los entiendo. Y tampoco entiendo que haces vestida con cosas de hombres. ―Natsumi contestó por fin.

―Jejeje…es una larga historia. ―dijo nerviosa.

Natsumi rodó los ojos. ― ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? te advierto de una vez que no voy a ser intermediaria por si quieres salir con Kise.

La pelinegra era consciente de que estaba desquitando su irritación con la pequeña pero no le importó.

― ¡No! es solo que…bueno. Me aburrí allí adentro y pensé en hacerte compañía.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que ella necesitaba compañía? Natsumi murmuró un "uhm" para luego pararse e irse.

― ¡Que grosera eres! ―la chica le gritó enojada. Muy bien, ninguna chica se había atrevido jamás a decirle que ella era una grosera. La más alta se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la que era mucho más pequeña.

―Y tú eres irritante y débil, como todos aquí. ―Natsumi no sabía si ellos eran débiles pero le importó muy poco. Ella se volvió a dar la vuelta solo para ser detenida por la mano pequeña de la chica.

―Cuando Seirin le gane a Kaijo, te tragaras tus palabras. ―la amenaza hizo medio sonreír a Natsumi.

―Lo estaré esperando entonces, niña.

―Ritsuka. ―Ella la corrigió.

―Miura Natsumi. ―entonces la pelinegra se fue.

No, ella no estaba de humor para esperar que Kise terminara lo que fuera que vino hacer aquí. La mujer abandonó Seirin sin el rubio.

En la mañana Natsumi fue sacada de clase para asistir al dichoso partido de práctica. Cuando llegó, los chicos ya estaban calentando. Lo primero que ella notó es que jugaran solo en media cancha.

El entrenador Takeuchi se presentó ante la chica de cabello castaño y corto que al parecer, era la entrenadora. Él le dijo a la chica que solo habían hecho arreglos simples para el juego de hoy. Natsumi no puede decir si eso sea justo o no pero solo era un partido de práctica al fin y al cabo.

Kise no iba a jugar para este partido.

―Si te dejo jugar, ya no será ni siquiera un juego. ―dijo el entrenador Takeuchi. Kise fue corriendo a disculparse con Seirin. ―Miura san, enséñale el vestidor a Seirin.

Natsumi hizo que el otro equipo la siguiera y los estableció en el vestuario.

―Si necesitan algo, por favor avísenme. ―ella dijo con su cara sin expresión.

―Kuroko, creo que te encontramos una novia. ―el pelirrojo le susurró al chico más pequeño. Natsumi frunció el ceño un poco.

―Muchas gracias. ―la entrenadora se inclinó.

Natsumi salió de los vestuarios y se fue a hablar con Kasamatsu.

―No me gusta que incrementen más el ego de Kise.

―A mí tampoco pero es lo que tenemos ahora. De todas formas, vamos a ganar. ―Kasamatsu le dijo retirándose a la cancha. Natsumi llegó a sentarse a la banca al lado de Kise.

La pelinegra se sorprendió el no haber notado la presencia de uno de los jugadores de Seirin.

―Creí que tendrían algunos jugadores decentes. ―dijo el entrenador.

―Ya veremos. Puede que tenga razón. Ellos no son solo decentes. ―dijo Kise. Natsumi solo lo miró. Tal vez su visita de ayer no fue en vano.

Lo siguiente que la pelinegra supo, es que el tipo de cabello rojo había encestado tan fuerte que rompió la cancha.

―Lamento que rompiéramos su canasta. Ya que no podemos jugar así, ¿podríamos usar la cancha completa? ―dijo el número 11 de Seirin.

Así que el juego continuó después de que arreglaran todo. Y Kise entró a jugar. Natsumi volvió a irritarse por las niñas chillonas que estaban alrededor. Ella tenía un deseo muy fuerte de golpear a Kise ahora mismo. Como si Kasamatsu le hubiera leído la mente, él golpeó a Kise.

Entonces Kaijo le dio la misma bienvenida a Seirin con la jugada conjunta entre Kasamatsu y Kise. Y allí van de nuevo los gritos de las fans del rubio.

El verdadero problema para los jugadores de Kaijo, era ese chico que aparece y desaparece como quiere. Es una habilidad única, pensó Natsumi.

Sin duda las ofensivas de ambos equipos eran admirables y muy fuertes.

Kise era muy bueno, él pudo copiar los movimientos del número 10 de Seirin. Natsumi creyó que para lograr hacer eso, Kise debe tener una memoria fotográfica si quiere hacer el movimiento perfectamente.

―Entonces es más que una cara bonita. ―ella se encontró murmurando.

Seirin pidió un tiempo fuera.

― ¿Cuántos puntos piensan dejarles tomar? ―preguntó el entrenador.

―Perdón. ―Kobori se disculpó.

―Esto no es fácil. ―dijo Moriyama.

―Sí, ese dúo de primer año es brutal. ―Kasamatsu miró a Kise. ―Tu deberías ser capaz de manejar a Kagami, pero, ¿Qué pasa con ese chico invisible, Kuroko?

― ¡Lo sé, verdad! Kurokocchi realmente es… ―y Kasamatsu golpeó a Kise, otra vez.

― ¿¡Por qué rayos estás tan contento!?

―Está bien. El balance se romperá pronto.

Kise dijo que Seirin no será capaz de usar el cambio de dirección de Kuroko por más de 40 minutos.

― ¿Cambio de dirección? ―preguntó Natsumi. Si, ella tenía interés.

―La falta de presencia de Kurokocchi no es magia. Él solo está dirigiendo tu atención hacia otro sitio. ―Kise tomó el balón, y les explicó todo a los chicos de Kaijo.

Como Natsumi había pensado, esa habilidad era impresionante.

Luego de una larga lucha y continua por anotar puntos, Kise lastimó a Kuroko. Entonces pitaron tiempo fuera arbitral.

Natsumi sacó el botiquín y se lo entregó a Ritsuka que apareció de la nada para curar a Kuroko. El chico se desmayó poco después. Luego ella se puso a pelear con Kagami.

El juego siguió su curso. En el último cuarto Kaijo llevaba la delantera. Hasta que Kuroko entró nuevamente al juego y Seirin le dio vuelta al marcador.

Ellos ganaron con un alley oop 100 98.

Natsumi se sorprendió mucho al ver esto. Los chicos son uno de los equipos más fuertes y han sido derrotados. Seirin estaba celebrando su victoria.

La pelinegra se recuperó de su shock rápidamente y sintió que alguien la miraba. Cuando vio a la chica pequeña no puedo evitar sonreírle. No muchas veces alguien demuestra que ella estaba equivocada por lo que esta chica se ganó una especie de respeto.

Natsumi no podía creer que Kise estaba llorando. Solo era un partido de práctica de todos modos. Aunque estaba segura que debió ser la primera vez que él experimenta la derrota.

Mientras los chicos se fueron a despedir a Seirin, ella quiso ir a ver a Kise pero se contuvo. No es propio de ella el consolar a las personas. Aunque no sabía exactamente de donde le vino ese repentino deseo.

Cuando Kaile caminó a casa con su amiga, no puedo evitar notar que su cara estaba diferente. Su semblante serio no había cambiado pero se veía mucho más fresca.

―Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo el juego de practica? ―le preguntó a la pelinegra.

―Interesante. ―entonces Kaile notó que su amiga tuvo, aunque solo leve, una sonrisa.

No fue una mala idea ser gerente después de todo.


	4. La obra ganadora

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 3: La obra ganadora.

Incluso después de la semana dorada, Natsumi no pudo zafarse a Kise de encima reprochándole que lo dejó solo en su visita a Seirin. Iban de regreso después de ganar el primer partido para las preliminares de la Inter High. Y allí estaba el rubio molesto, como si fuera una piedra en el zapato.

―Me fui porque la chica del cabello extraño me irritó. ―si bien no era una excusa completamente cierta, Natsumi no tiene por qué darle explicaciones al chico.

― ¿La chica del cabello extraño? ―Kise se tocó la barbilla pensando en quien era. ― ¡Ah! ¿Conociste a Ritsukacchi? ella es bastante peculiar...me cayó muy bien…

Y entonces Kise empezó hablar de la chica y de cómo la conoció. Natsumi solo puede decir que es una chica respetable. Pero aun así, no supo explicar la razón por la que le molestó que Kise hablara de ella como si fuera la mejor mujer que ha conocido en el planeta. La risa de Moriyama fue la que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Ella pensó que eras gay? jajajaja.

Kise hizo un puchero ante las risas. ―Sí, pero ya aclaramos eso.

Las burlas y bromas no cesaron en todo el camino, hasta que se separaron y cada uno fue a sus respectivos hogares.

Natsumi llegó a su casa e inmediatamente subió a su habitación. Al fin y al cabo, estaba sola, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando. Pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Kaile en su cama.

― ¡Natsu chan! ―ella saltó a abrazar a su amiga. ―Yuki chan me dijo que ganaron así que decidí venir a celebrar con películas y helado.

― ¿Cómo entraste? ―preguntó la pelinegra mientras se apartaba.

―Por la ventana. Te sorprendes de la poca seguridad que hay en tu casa.

Y así, Natsumi tuvo que ceder a las ocurrencias de su amiga y ver películas hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

El fin de semana pasó relativamente normal. Ahora, el par de amigas caminaban juntas al instituto. Kaile estaba leyendo el periódico local mientras hablaba de cosas triviales.

―whoa, atrapar un ladrón debe ser muy duro. De verdad admiro a esos tres." Natsumi miró el periódico y abrió un poco los ojos al ver en la primera página al dúo de primer año de Seirin y a Ritsuka. ―Natsu chan, ¿los conoces?

Natsumi solo asintió pero no añadió nada más. Cuando llegaron a Kaijo, se despidieron y cada una se fue a su respectiva clase. Natsumi se dirigió a su asiento tranquilamente apartando a la multitud de niñas.

― ¡Hola Natsumicchi! ―Kise la saludó haciendo caso omiso de las niñas que empezaron a mirar mal a la pelinegra.

―Buenos días, Kise. ―ella saludó formalmente y se sentó a leer.

Al comenzar la clase, el sensei anunció un trabajo en equipos para el concurso de arte. En donde tendrían que hacer una pintura. La obra ganadora será expuesta en una galería de arte. Era obligatorio participar.

―Es un honor para Kaijo haber sido elegidos para mostrar el talento oculto de nuestros estudiantes. Por lo tanto, para no complicarnos por las parejas, harán equipos con su compañero de asiento. Tienen una semana para crear la obra.

Instintivamente, Natsumi miró a su derecha para encontrarse con que el rubio ya la estaba mirando. Ella no puede creer que su mala suerte haya aumentado tanto.

Por otro lado, Kise estaba pensando que esa era la oportunidad perfecta de conocer un poco más de la pelinegra. Y que lo aceptara como amigo suyo.

―Entonces, somos compañeros. ―dijo Natsumi, sin que tuviera otra opción.

― ¡Si! ―y ahí estaba la típica sonrisa del muchacho.

―Después de la práctica, iremos a mi casa. Está mucho más cerca. Quiero acabar con esto lo más pronto posible. ―eso ni siquiera fue una sugerencia, más bien fue una orden. Pero

Kise se encontró con que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese trato por parte de la morena.

La práctica tomó su curso normal. Natsumi tenía la labor de estudiar a su próximo oponente, pero con la fuerza del equipo, no habría problema de ganarles. Fue allí cuando su teléfono sonó, indicando que recibió una llamada. La cual era de su novio, Kentaro Toshiro.

―Natsu chan, ¿todavía estás en la práctica de baloncesto?

Natsumi se sorprendió de que supiera que ella era la gerente del equipo de su escuela. ―Hola, Toshiro. Si, aún estoy en la práctica. ¿Cómo sabes que…

― ¿Qué eres la gerente? yo lo sé todo, mi querida Natsu chan. Ahora, necesito que vengas a la cena que hay esta noche en mi casa. Eres mi novia y debes cumplir ese rol.

―Debo hacer un trabajo para la escuela. Hoy no puedo… ―nuevamente fue cortada por el chico.

―No te estoy preguntando si quieres venir. Si te digo que vengas, vienes. ¿O quieres que tu papá se entere que te distrajiste con cosas que son irrelevantes?, como el ser la gerente de un club de baloncesto. Porque estoy seguro que no le gustará saber que estás siendo participe de algo que no te trae ningún conocimiento.

Natsumi apretó mucho los puños, al punto en que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. ―Estaré allí. ―Ella no quería que su padre se decepcionara de su única hija. Había muchas expectativas puestas en ella.

―Te estaré esperando, mi amor. ―y con eso, la llamada terminó.

Kise, que por alguna razón no apartó su mirada de la chica, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mal. O por lo menos que esa llamada le había generado un problema. Pero para su desgracia, Kasamatsu se enteró de que estaba distraído.

― ¡Deja de mirar a Natsumi y concéntrate o te golpearé! ―pero aun así, una patada había caído directamente en su rostro.

― ¡Pero si ya me pegaste, Kasamatsu sempai! ―Kise se quejó sosteniendo su mejilla.

―Bien muchachos, la práctica acabó. Vallan a las duchas. ―el entrenador dijo después de sonar el silbato.

Inmediatamente, Natsumi se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse. Pero fue detenida por el rubio. Kasamatsu quiso ir, pero mejor se lo dejó a Kise. Quizás sea más eficiente que él.

―Natsumicchi, pensé que nos iríamos juntos a tu casa para lo del trabajo. ―Natsumi se quedó mirando la mano en su muñeca, que fue retirada al instante.

―Cambio de planes. Tengo algo importante que atender, por lo que no podremos hacerlo hoy. ―al ver que Kise se puso un poco rojo, ella aclaró lo que quiso decir. ―Me refiero a la pintura.

Él muchacho se pasó una mano por la cabeza. ―Pero yo no puedo mañana ya que tengo una sesión de fotos.

Natsumi miró el reloj en su muñeca derecha. ―Está bien. Te acompaño a la sesión y en el camino discutimos que ideas tenemos. Hasta luego.

Y con eso, la morena dejó al rubio, que tenía que tomar una ducha en ese momento.

La cena en casa de la familia Kentaro no tuvo ningún problema. Natsumi llegó a tiempo por lo que Toshiro estuvo satisfecho. Y allí, jugó el papel de la hija perfecta de los Miura. Sí, ella quería salir corriendo y desaparecer.

Ella tuvo que haber pensado bien antes de decir que acompañaría a Kise a la sesión de fotos. Ni un solo momento pudo tener para hablar con el chico de lo que verdaderamente importaba.

No. Para Natsumi solo era una obligación el estar con él ahí.

Cuando por fin la sesión terminó, decidieron ir a casa de la pelinegra, como se había planeado originalmente. Ella quería más que nada que terminaran rápido para no pasar tanto tiempo a solas con el rubio.

Kise le echó un vistazo a la casa de su compañera. Paredes blancas, y una que otra decoración simple. Todo parecía tan….muerto. Ellos subieron al cuarto de la morena, que al igual que el resto del hogar, era simple y sin gracia. Solo constaba de una cama, armario y una mesita de noche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un portarretrato encima de la mesa, en donde estaba una anciana abrazando a una niña con cabello negro trenzado y una grande y hermosa sonrisa. Kise no pudo creer que la niña de esa foto fura la chica que estaba con él en este momento. Él realmente pensaba que si ella se reía, se escucharía crujir engranajes que nunca se habían utilizado.

―Entonces, ¿Qué ideas tienes? ―preguntó la morena mientras palmeaba un cojín para que él se sentara allí.

―Pues….estaba pensando en que deberíamos plasmar algo alegre. A todos les gustan las cosas felices ¿no?

―Ralph Waldo Emerson dijo que la alegría no es más que una máscara de la tristeza. Por lo tanto, estaríamos plasmando una mentira.

― ¿Ralph Qué? y espera, ¿Cómo puede ser la alegría una mentira? ―preguntó Kise, aun intentando pronunciar el extraño nombre en su mente.

―Los seres humanos siempre disfrazan sus emociones de dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento para no ser lastimados más. Muy bien lo dijo William Shakespeare: cuidado con las personas, la gente no dice todo lo que piensan, ni siempre sienten todo lo que dicen.

Kise quedó boquiabierto ante la enciclopedia humana que tenía en frente. Ella definitivamente podría hacerle competencia a Akashi. Pero él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que la chica decía. Si ser feliz solo era un mecanismo de defensa entonces, ¿por qué razón existen las emociones? todo esto lo llevó a pensar que a la pelinegra la han lastimado demasiado. Lo que la obligó a encerrarse y no confiar en las personas.

―Bueno, ¿Qué tal si entonces plasmamos justamente eso? ―Natsumi frunció un poco el ceño en señal de que debía explicar lo que acaba de decir. "Me refiero a….como se ocultan las emociones. Como la tristeza detrás de la alegría.

Si bien era una idea un tanto extraña, Natsumi en verdad creyó que eso era algo coherente y artístico. Por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con lo que el rubio propuso.

Y así, empezaron su trabajo. Ella tomó lo que se supone iba ser la parte "triste y muerta" y Kise tomó lo que iba a ser la parte "alegre y viva". Todo iba bien, hasta que el estómago del chico gruñó de hambre.

―Creo que tengo hambre. ―dijo Kise con una sonrisa.

―Vamos a tomar un descanso y comer algo. ―ella dijo mientras se paraba. Kise la siguió hasta la cocina.

Natsumi tomó dos latas de ramen instantáneo y le pidió a Kise que alcanzara el abrelatas. Mientras ella se dispuso a abrir la primera lata, y repetir el proceso con la otra, Kise no pudo evitar preguntar lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres, Natsumicchi? ¿Siempre estás sola?

Ante la repentina pregunta, Natsumi dio un salto de sorpresa y su mano resbaló por la lata entreabierta, cortando su dedo índice. La sangre empezó a gotear haciendo que Natsumi se mareara un poco y se tambaleara hacia atrás. Si, ella le tiene fobia a la sangre (aún se pregunta cómo es que maneja su periodo).

Por puro reflejo, Kise la tomó de los hombros y envolvió el dedo con su mano libre. Natsumi se puso nerviosa al entrar en contacto con la piel del rubio, así que lo empujó rápidamente.

―No necesito tu ayuda. Es solo un estúpido corte. ―ella dijo, evitando mirar la sangre.

―Está bien pero….hay que limpiar eso de todas formas. ―dijo Kise.

Natsumi lavó el dedo, estremeciéndose al contacto con el agua, y luego sacó una curita del cajón del medio. Pero al momento de ponerla, la pequeña herida había vuelto a sangrar por lo que fue imposible para la morena completar la acción.

Kise se dio cuenta de que ella no manejaba muy bien la sangre, así que le quitó la cura y se dispuso a ponerla en el dedo por él mismo.

―Listo. Con eso debe estar bien. ―él dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

―Gracias... ―murmuró la pelinegra. ―Comamos y volvamos a trabajar.

Comieron en completo silencio, que para Natsumi fue bueno, considerando que es Kise con quien está. Ella pensó que él hablaría mucho pero al parecer, se equivocó.

Pero ella era totalmente ajena a la mirada de ojos dorados que la estudiaban con precisión. Justo como lo hace cuando copia un movimiento mientras juega baloncesto. Kise no iba a negar que Natsumi era bonita. Su largo cabello negro hacia que pareciera una muñeca de porcelana en contraste con su piel blanca. Y luego estaban los ojos. Esos ojos negros que eran llenos de misterio.

―Continuemos con el trabajo. ―el muchacho fue interrumpido en su proceso de pensamiento por las palabras de la chica.

―S- sí. ―alcanzó a decir antes de seguirla escaleras arriba.

Ellos acabaron su trabajo alrededor de las 10:00 pm y Kise seguía preguntándose en donde estaban los padres de Natsumi.

La chica se sorprendió al ver lo bien que el rubio dibujaba. Casi parecía perfecto. Hecho por alguien profesional. Unió su trabajo con el de él y quedó el cuadro de la tristeza y la alegría. Dos emociones que prácticamente dominan el mundo.

El cuadro de Miura Natsumi y Kise Ryota.

Porque ella lastimosamente lo vio así. Ella era la tristeza, mientras que él era la alegría.

Sorpresivamente para todos, ese cuadro tuvo mucho impacto el día de su exposición. Llegando así a ser la obra ganadora.

Kise se sintió orgulloso. Sea como sea, él era Kise Ryota, él siempre ganaba. Bueno, casi siempre.

Miró a Natsumi y ella lo miró a él. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa que ella pudo asegurar, es la verdadera. No la que usa cuando está en una sesión de fotos. O la que tiene asignada para sus fans. O esa que hace cuando está con sus amigos. O la que tiene cuando algo le parece incómodo. No, era la sonrisa autentica. Y se la estaba dedicando exclusivamente a ella.

Eso la hizo inexplicablemente feliz en su interior.


	5. Somos compañeros, otra vez

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Somos compañeros, otra vez.

Muy pocas veces Natsumi se enoja con Kasamatsu. Él siempre ha sido su mejor amigo y siempre se abstiene de hacer cosas estúpidas, ya que la mayoría del tiempo las cosas estúpidas y sin sentido las hace Kaile, pero hoy la pelinegra quería golpearlo.

Y todo gracias al festival deportivo.

Ella hizo su camino a Kaijo acompañada de su amiga, como todos los días. No pensaba en que podría ocurrir algo nuevo. Al llegar al instituto, ambas se despedirían y se irían a sus respectivos salones. Y como todos los días, el mar de chicas alrededor del rubio la recibía en su asiento. Y dicho chico, la saludaría como siempre.

Al comenzar la clase, la maestra Asuma llamó la atención de todos los alumnos para hacer una anuncio importante.

―Muy bien, escuchen todos por favor. Vamos a hablar sobre el festival deportivo. Es costumbre en Kaijo que los clubes deportivos organicen un festival con el fin de integrarse más. La única regla es que no se puede participar en el deporte en que están desempeñando. Por ejemplo, si estás en el club de tenis, en el festival no podrás participar en ello.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cosas mientras Natsumi miraba con aburrimiento y Kise con curiosidad.

―Todos los pertenecientes a los clubes de deportes deben anotarse obligatoriamente. Los representantes de cada equipo, lógicamente serán cada capitán. El club ganador tendrá más presupuesto para su campamento de verano. ¿Alguna pregunta? ―al no recibir respuesta, la maestra dio por terminada la información y siguió con la clase.

Solo había una cosa que Natsumi podía pensar de esta actividad. Iba a ser un completo e innecesario gasto de su tiempo.

Por su parte, Kise estaba emocionado. No había deporte que no hubiera practicado antes de jugar baloncesto, así que lo que fuera a elegir el entrenador, iba a estar bien para él.

A la hora del almuerzo, Natsumi se encontró con su amiga en el jardín.

― ¡Natsu- chan! ¿Ya sabes qué actividad hará el club de baloncesto en el festival deportivo? ―preguntó la de menor altura.

―No. No he hablado con el entrenador ni con Yukio.

―Su entrenador debería elegir voleibol. Me gustaría ver a Yuki -chan jugando. ―ella rio ante la imagen mental. ―La entrenadora Mikami eligió baloncesto para nosotras. El año pasado nos tocó atletismo. Fue horrible. ―contó Kaile.

― ¿Cómo se elige la actividad? ―preguntó la pelinegra.

―Por sorteo. Los entrenadores sacan de una bolsa el papel que dice que hará el club. ―dijo Kaile con la boca llena. ―Y no creas que por ser la gerente no vas a participar. Eres un miembro oficial del club de baloncesto así que tienes que hacerlo.

Natsumi resopló con irritación. ―Yo no soy tan importante como ellos. Ellos son los que juegan.

―Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo les está yendo en la Inter High?

―Bien. Los chicos lo están haciendo como se debe.

― ¿Hoy no hay partido? ―preguntó Kaile, que ya había acabado de comer.

―De nosotros no. Creo que Seirin juega contra Shutoku. ―dijo Natsumi.

―Seirin, es el equipo que les ganó ¿verdad? ―Natsumi asintió. ―Nosotras tendremos un partido contra su club de voleibol el sábado. Ya que no es muy justo que estés pasando más tiempo con Yuki -chan, ¿vas a venir a ver el juego?

La pelinegra lo meditó por un momento. Ella tenía que asistir a la práctica de la mañana pero no quería que su amiga pensara de esa forma. ―Supongo que puedo hablar con Yukio y decirle que faltaré.

― ¡Genial! ―Kaile abrazó a Natsumi.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron tranquilas. Bueno, casi. Natsumi no pudo concentrarse mucho ya que el rubio a su lado estaba escuchando (aunque tenía audífonos, ella podía escuchar de que se trataba) la clasificación del horóscopo Oha- asa. Ella necesitaba algo de silencio. O por lo menos que le bajara al ruido molesto.

―Kise. ―lo llamó. Al no tener respuesta, le dio un codazo suave en el brazo. Los ojos dorados se posaron rápidamente en ella.

― ¿Qué pasa, Natsumicchi?

―Apaga o bájale a eso que estás escuchando. ―ella ordenó.

― ¡Oh! bueno, de todas maneras ya terminé. ―dijo, guardando su teléfono en el bolso.

―Está bien. ―dijo la chica antes de volver a enfocar su atención al maestro.

Luego sintió que un papel fue arrastrado a su cuaderno. Era más bien una nota. Ella miró a Kise y él le sonrió.

 _¿Ya sabes qué actividad haremos? le pregunté a Kasamatsu- sempai pero no tenía ni idea._

Antes de detenerse a pensar, Natsumi se encontró escribiendo en una hoja y entregándosela al rubio.

 _No, no lo sé. Al parecer el entrenador quiere decirnos en la hora de la práctica._

Kise hizo una mueca. Él tenía la esperanza que la chica no fuera tan cortante por medio de la escritura, pero seguía siéndolo.

 _Bueno, solo espero que Oha -asa tenga razón con lo de que Géminis tendrá una agradable noticia. ¿Qué signo eres, Natsumicchi?_

Natsumi suspiró. No sabía muy bien porque está haciendo está comunicación con el chico pero de todas maneras respondió.

 _Virgo. Ahora déjame estudiar._

Bueno, no todo lo bueno es para siempre. Y su pequeña charla tenía que terminar de todas formas. Lo único que Kise tenía seguro para este día, es que iría a ver el partido entre

Kuroko y Midorima. Aunque el chico de cabello verde estaba en primer lugar en la clasificación del horóscopo. Y cuando esa cosa pone a cáncer en primer lugar, a Midorima le va bien.

La hora de la práctica llegó y los chicos tuvieron un partido simulado mientras Natsumi leía Hamlet, por quinta vez. Cuando la práctica acabó, el entrenador los reunió a todos en la sala del club.

―Como ya deben saber, el festival deportivo será la próxima semana. A nosotros nos corresponden las actividades de Natación. Competiremos contra el club de tenis, quienes tienen esta misma tarea. Lo siguiente es, elegir los competidores de cada actividad.

― ¿A -a g-a que se refiere? ―preguntó Hayakawa.

―Bueno, está la carrera de capitanes. Donde lógicamente tiene que participar Yukio. Lo siguiente sería la carrera de relevos, que se realiza con cuatro personas, y lo último la competencia de las cintas, que es en parejas. ―explicó el entrenador.

―Por lo tanto, solo se necesita quienes hagan esas dos últimas actividades. ―concluyó Kasamatsu.

―Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a elegir? ―preguntó Nakamura.

―Pues… ―empezó el entrenador. ―Nakamura, Kobori, Moriyama y Hayakawa. Ustedes harán la carrera de relevos.

―Está bien. Pero en la competencia de las cintas uno debe llevar a su compañero en los hombros ¿no es así? ―preguntó Moriyama.

―Tienes razón. El año pasado ganó la pareja que consistía en hombre y mujer. ―dijo Kasamatsu.

Y entonces, como si la misma idea hubiera cruzado por la cabeza de todos, inmediatamente dirigieron la mirada a los dos chicos de primer año.

A la morena y el rubio.

― ¿Qué pasa con las miradas? ―preguntó Kise nervioso.

―Natsumi, Kise. Ustedes harán lo de las cintas. ―dijo Kasamatsu. Todos asintieron.

Kise la verdad no le vio problema. No sabía en qué consistía la actividad, pero no le sería tan difícil, después de todo.

Natsumi, bueno, ella si le vio todos los problemas del mundo. Definitivamente no quería subirse en los hombros de su compañero de asiento idiota, y hacer….lo que sea que se fuese a hacer.

―Muy bien. ―dijo el rubio.

―No, claro que no. ―dijo Natsumi.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ambos son de primero. Tómenlo como su iniciación al club. ―dijo Moriyama.

La pelinegra miró a Kasamatsu pero él le dio esa mirada que decía "hazlo por el equipo". Sí, ella quería asesinarlo ahora mismo.

―Bien, de esta manera entonces, todo está arreglado. Nos vemos mañana en la práctica muchachos. ―el entrenador Takeuchi se despidió.

Natsumi esperó afuera en el jardín a que Kasamatsu se duchara y cambiara para poder "hablar" con él. Todos los chicos se fueron. A excepción de Kasamatsu y Kise, que seguían adentro. Este último fue el primero en salir.

―Natsumicchi, ¿irás con nosotros a ver el partido? ―preguntó.

―No. Voy a decirle a Yukio que disuelva eso de que tú y yo seamos pareja en el juego. ―ella dijo.

―Ehhh, en realidad no veo cual es el problema. ―dijo Kise.

―Simplemente no quiero estar tan cerca de ti. ―escupió las palabras sin pensar. Ella ni siquiera sabía porque le incomodaba tanto estar tan cerca del muchacho. Ya le bastaba con ser su compañera de asiento. ―Sabes que, dile a Yukio que lo espero en mi casa cuando acaben de ver su partido. Hasta luego. ―Y así, partió.

Ahora sí, Kise estaba más confundido que cuando Aomine sacó mejor promedio que él en su segundo año de secundaria. A veces, ella se porta normal, pero otras, como si lo odiara a muerte.

―Condenada bruja. ―murmuró antes de patear un sistema de riego para las plantas y este, se activó. Mojando todo en el perímetro.

― ¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!? ―gritó Natsumi que estaba siendo bañada de pies a cabeza. ― ¡Apaga el agua!

Kise se agachó para encontrar la llave o algo pero la cosa parecía que se había roto. ― ¡Natsumicchi, está roto!

― ¿¡Cómo que está roto, idiota!? ―Natsumi intentó moverse pero no pudo, gracias al lodo que se había formado bajo ella.

Al ver esto, Kise se acercó a ella para ayudarla a salir. Cuando la tocó, la pelinegra inmediatamente comenzó a empujarlo.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Suéltame! ―el rubio intentó controlarla sin hacer fuerza pero poco después, ambos cayeron. Con el fin de que la chica no se lastimara, Kise recibió todo el golpe.

Y como dice el dicho: al que no quiere sopa, se le dan dos tazas.

El rostro de Natsumi quedó a centímetros del de Kise. Su aturdimiento solo tardó unos segundos. Ella le untó de barro la cara y se levantó rápidamente.

―Estúpido. ―ella le dijo.

―Lo siento, Natsumicchi. ―dijo Kise, que estaba escupiendo el barro.

De repente, el agua se apagó.

― ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? ―preguntó Kasamatsu.

― ¿De dónde apagaste eso, Kasamatsu- sempai? ―preguntó Kise.

―De aquí. ―el pelinegro mostró un interruptor en la pared. Kise rio nerviosamente mientras Natsumi lo miraba con odio. ―Será mejor que se quiten toda esa mugre de encima.

Los dos adolescentes se encaminaron a las duchas para poder obtenerse limpios. Al salir, Natsumi se puso la ropa de repuesto que tenía en el armario y Kise se puso otro uniforme.

Y, sin saber cómo exactamente, la pelinegra estaba entrando en el estadio para ver el juego de Seirin contra Shutoku. A pesar de que lo único que quería era irse a su casa y descansar.

―Demonios, te demoraste demasiado comprando una bebida. El juego está por comenzar. ―Kasamatsu golpeó a Kise.

El partido que se estaba llevando a cabo era Seirin vs Seihou. Y Seihou era quien tenía la ventaja por 12 puntos. Natsumi se sorprendió un poco.

―Oye ¿eso es de verdad? ―dijo Kasamatsu.

Los ojos de la pelinegra buscaron a la peculiar gerente de Seirin, que estaba, al parecer dormida en la banca. O quizás desmayada.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Kise.

―Pensé esto cuando jugamos contra ellos pero, Seirin comienza despacio. Kagami suele ser el que empieza con todo. Pero si no lo hace, el equipo no puede acelerar. ―explicó Kasamatsu.

Si Natsumi tuviera que describir a Kagami Taiga, diría que es un tipo impulsivo y fácil de provocar. Ella había leído sobre Seihou. El equipo que usa las artes marciales antiguas como base para jugar baloncesto. En pocas palabras, un equipo fuerte. Pero de alguna forma, Seirin siempre lograba salir adelante.

El marcador de este partido fue 73 71 a favor de Seirin.

Y para el siguiente encuentro, lo que más lo caracterizó fue el tira y detiene de Midorima y Kagami. Un partido interesante, diría Natsumi. Y lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ese pase de extremo a extremo que hizo Kuroko en el primer cuarto. Y el pase en donde le pegó a la pelota. Al final, Seirin ganó 82 81. Kise y Kasamatsu estaban con la boca abierta.

Tal vez ellos no se esperaban ese resultado. Lo último que la pelinegra vio antes de irse, era que Ritsuka estaba golpeando a Kagami y Kuroko con un bate.

―Parece que hoy no dejará de llover. ―dijo Kasamatsu.

Natsumi pensó que el agua la estaba siguiendo mucho hoy. Kise estaba muy callado. Al parecer, estaba pensando en algo relacionado con el partido. Hasta que su estómago gruñó de hambre.

―Jejeje, Kasamatsu -sempai, Natsumicchi ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?

―Está bien. También tengo hambre de todos modos. ―dijo Kasamatsu. Natsumi quería ir a su casa pero como también tenía hambre, decidió aceptar.

No, ella no se esperaba nada de lo que iba a ocurrir en el restaurante.


	6. El festival deportivo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 5: El festival deportivo.

Natsumi, Kise y Kasamatsu entraron al primer restaurante que encontraron. Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron para poder ordenar. La pelinegra iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirle a su amigo de infancia que no participaría en ese festival.

―Yukio. Yo no… ―fu interrumpida por Kise.

―Oh, ¡Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Ritsukacchi! ―el rubio saludó a Seirin, que había acabo de entrar.

― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Ritsuka.

―Jajaja, vimos su juego. ―Kise le sonrió a la chica. ―aun no te presento a Natsumicchi y Kasamatsu-sempai.

―Hola Natsumi. ―dijo Ritsuka. La verdad es que la pelinegra nunca les confirmó a los chicos si la conocía o no, por lo que para ahorrar explicación, fingió no haberla conocido.

Y entonces Ritsuka saludó a Kasamatsu pero él estaba temblando. Natsumi tuvo su idea de venganza por lo del festival deportivo. Ella no lo golpeará. Hará que lo golpeen. Y tenía a la persona perfecta para eso en frente. Así que se acercó a la pequeña chica.

―Yukio tiene un pequeño problema cuando se trata de hablar con mujeres.

―Él habla contigo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un gato?

―Somos amigos hace tiempo.

― ¿Y cómo logro que me hable normal? ―Preguntó.

Natsumi no pudo evitar reír con maldad. ―dale un buen golpe.

Dicho y hecho. Ritsuka sacó su bate y le dio un golpe a Kasamatsu en la cabeza. Esto fue mucho más rápido de lo que Natsumi había previsto. La morena decidió ir al baño cuando vio que Kagami agarró la pequeña cabeza de Ritsuka.

Ella decidió revisar su teléfono. Allí encontró un mensaje de su novio.

Natsu-chan. Después de la semana de exámenes, iremos al parque de diversiones para ver si tu cara agria se quita. Jajaja, es solo una broma. Nos vemos.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con Kasamatsu que estaba mojado.

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó la morena.

―Ritsuka escupió su bebida encima de mí. Lo bueno es que va a pagar mi comida. ―dijo antes de entrar y limpiarse.

La mesa que originalmente era de ella, Kise y Kasamatsu, ahora era de Midorima, Kuroko, Kagami, Ritsuka y Kise. Natsumi suspiró y se sentó con una chica de pelo naranja.

― ¿Puedo sentarme?

La pelinaranja la miró y luego asintió. ―Sí, claro.

La comida llegó y comieron en completo silencio. Hasta que la chica de enfrente se rio de que un okonomiyaki cayera en la cabeza de Midorima. Esto no estaba siendo para nada tranquilo.

― ¡Porque él es un jodido friki del horóscopo! ―Ritsuka gritó. Todos se voltearon a verla. La siguiente cosa que Natsumi supo, es que una estatua de un mapache-perro estaba en la mesa de Kise.

―Debe ser su artículo afortunado para hoy. ―dijo Kise.

La pelinegra pensó que el chico de cabello verde estaba realmente loco. Ritsuka y Kagami empezaron a discutir sobre la procedencia de la estatua y esta, se resbaló de las manos del pelirrojo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

El silencio invadió el restaurante. Tal parece, nadie registraba lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

―Se rompió. ―Natsumi dijo con calma.

Y a partir de ese punto, todo se volvió una completa locura. La pelinaranja asustó a la pareja de idiotas de Seirin diciéndoles sobre una maldición. La verdad es que Natsumi no estaba prestando mucha atención a todo este lio que había causado la estatua.

―Jajaja, mira la hora. Natsumicchi, Kasamatsu-sempai, creo que deberíamos irnos. ―dijo Kise, que en verdad no quería ver lo que pasaría después.

―Oh, buena idea Kise. ―el pelinegro agarró de la mano a Natsumi para que se fueran, pero Ritsuka cerró las puertas del restaurante.

― ¿a dónde creen que van? estamos en esto juntos. ―la risa de la más pequeña era aterradora para los dos chicos de Kaijo. Que gritaron de horror.

Kuroko rezó por la estatua junto con los demás miembros de Seirin. Ritsuka y Kagami, sin poder hacer nada más, se acostaron al lado de la estatua, diciendo las razones por las que no querían morir. Natsumi se volvió a la pelinaranja.

―Oye. ¿Es cierto eso de la maldición?

―Tal vez si, tal vez no. ―Ella respondió.

Después de unos minutos más, Midorima por fin apareció. Ritsuka se arrodilló delante de él pidiendo su perdón mientras culpaba de todo a Kagami. Y así, todos lo dejaron ver la estatua rota. Todo era demasiado dramático. Cuando él preguntó que pasó, simplemente todos señalaron a la enana y al idiota que habían causado todo el alboroto.

Definitivamente si Seirin está alrededor, es una cosa fija que va a haber un problema.

* * *

Lunes llegó, y Natsumi no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Kasamatsu que ella no haría nada. Y para su mala suerte, los formularios ya se habían entregado y ya todo el mundo sabía que ella era la pareja de Kise. Una vez más, las chicas de Kaijo la odiaban a muerte. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

―Miura-san, Kise-kun, el entrenador Takeuchi quiere verlos. ―un compañero de clase les dijo.

Kise y Natsumi fueron a la sala de maestros, en donde se encontraron con los demás miembros del club.

―muy bien muchachos. Hoy se celebran los eventos para natación y baloncesto. Por lo tanto, hoy tendremos que participar. Si ganamos, ya saben que tendremos más presupuesto para el campamento de verano, lo cual es excelente. Pero para eso, se deben ganar dos de las tres competencias. ¿Entendido?

― ¡SI! ―los muchachos asintieron.

―Bien, ahora vallan a cambiarse. ―dijo el entrenador.

Natsumi se encaminó a los vestuarios para ponerse el traje de baño escolar. Siempre odió tener que utilizar traje de baño. Eso de alguna manera la hacía sentirse demasiado expuesta. Kaile llegó en busca de su amiga.

―Natsu-chan. ¡Te ves muy linda! aunque tus pechos no han crecido mucho.

La pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño. ― ¿No deberías estar en el gimnasio para el evento de capitanes?

―Sí, pero quise venir a verte. Además, no creo que pueda ganarle en un uno a uno a la capitana del equipo de béisbol. ―dijo la chica con un puchero.

―Solo tienes que tener fe en ti.

Kaile sonrió. ―Gracias, Natsu-chan. ¿Quieres que te peine?

―Está bien. ―Kaile le trenzó el cabello para que no fuera un obstáculo en la competencia de cintas. ―Buena suerte, Natsu-chan. ―Kaile salió corriendo al gimnasio.

Al salir de los vestidores, la pelinegra se chocó contra alguien.

―Lo siento mu…. ¿Miura-chan? ―Natsumi se sorprendió al ver a Kitamura Kou delante de ella. Él, quien era el "Mejor amigo" de su exnovio. ―Nunca pensé que asistirías a Kaijo.

―Yukio y Kaile estudian aquí. ―dijo Natsumi, ocultando su sorpresa.

― ¿Es así? ¡Oh! cierto, Kasamatsu Yukio es el capitán del club de baloncesto. Nunca pensé que ese deporte te interesara. ―dijo. ―Es bueno tener que competir contigo, de todas formas.

Fue ahí cuando Natsumi vio a Haruno Aisaka. Esa molesta chica. Si ella hubiera sabido que estaría aquí, nunca se hubiera inscrito a Kaijo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Natsumi? mira que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ―Aisaka la analizó de arriba abajo. ―Tus proporciones siguen estando mal, como de costumbre.

― ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando? ―preguntó Natsumi molesta.

― ¿De qué crees? ―Aisaka tenía una sonrisa burlona.

―Vamos, Haruno-san. No creo que debas molestarla. ―dijo Kitamura.

― ¡Natsumicchi!

Los tres chicos volearon a ver al rubio. Aisaka quedó boquiabierta al ver la perfección hecha hombre. Sinceramente ella no podía creer que ese chico si quiera le hablara a la insípida de Miura Natsumi. Lo mismo creía cuando ella era la novia de Satou Yuji.

― ¿Quiénes son? ―preguntó Kise.

―Kitamura Kou y Haruno Aisaka. Vamos a competir con ustedes. ―dijo la rubia. ―Espero que sea divertido. Nos vemos, Natsumi.

Y con eso, los dos chicos se fueron.

―Parece que no te agradan. ―comentó Kise.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Bueno, porque estás apretando los puños. ―dijo señalando sus manos. Natsumi dejó de hacer lo que hacía.

―Eso a ti no te importa.―La pelinegra empezó a caminar pero fue detenida por el chico.

―Espera. Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

― ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? ―preguntó Natsumi alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno…reconozco que el otro día metí la pata con lo del agua, pero quería que supieras que de verdad lo siento mucho. ―la chica solo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión. Eso lo puso más nervioso. ―Todos comentemos errores ¿no?

Luego de unos minutos de silencio tortuoso, la morena habló. ―Tienes razón, todos cometemos errores. Olvidemos lo que pasó. Ahora vamos con el equipo.

La carrera de capitanes era la primera actividad. El capitán del equipo de tenis era un tipo alto y robusto. Parecía más como el capitán de un equipo de Rugby. La ventaja para Kasamatsu es que él era mucho más pequeño y delgado que el otro chico, lo cual le ayudaría en cuanto a la agilidad y velocidad en el agua. Los dos competidores se hicieron en la línea de salida, esperando a que sonara el silbato. Cuando este sonó, ambos clavaron e hicieron su carrera. Cada chico tenía el apoyo de su equipo. Y afortunadamente (que es un poco cruel pero fue algo bueno) el capitán del equipo de tenis tuvo un calambre en mitad de la carrera.

Kasamatsu llegó primero.

― ¡Eso fue increíble, Kasamatsu-sempai! ―dijo Kise cuando el pelinegro salió del agua.

―Creo que el otro chico no está para nada contento. ―dijo Moriyama, señalando al otro equipo.

―Bien hecho. ―Natsumi le ofreció una toalla a su amigo.

―Gracias. ―él la tomó.

Lo siguiente fueron los relevos. Quien empezaría seria Moriyama. Luego seguiría Nakamura, Kobori y por ultimo Hayakawa. Quien había quedado al final para que usara esa energía desbordante. Los tres primeros relevos los manejó por completo el club de baloncesto. Así que no contenta con eso, Aisaka pasó por el lado de Hayakawa y lo empujó, simulando que era él quien había caído. Natsumi realmente no soporta a esa chica.

La segunda competencia la había ganado el club de tenis.

― ¡Eg-egso n-no es j-justo! ―exclamó Hayakawa. ― ¡a-alguien me e-empujó!

― ¿Tienes como probarlo, niño? ―preguntó el capitán del equipo contrario.

―Hayakawa, ven aquí. ―Kasamatsu lo llamó. El chico hizo lo que le pidieron. ―Muy bien, la última competencia es la de las cintas. En ella se decide qué equipo es el ganador. Así que, Kise, Natsumi. Contamos con ustedes.

Natsumi asintió.

―Déjamelo a mí, Kasamatsu-sempai. ―Kise sonrió. ―Quiero decir, a nosotros.

La competencia de las cintas consistía en una batalla de "caballos" en donde la persona que valla arriba, deberá quitarle la cinta de la cabeza al otro oponente. En otras palabras, Natsumi debía arrancarle la cinta a Aisaka. Los dos muchachos entraron al agua listos para el juego. Aisaka se subió fácilmente en los hombros de Kitamura y se amarró la cinta como si fuera una diadema.

―Vamos, Natsumicchi. Yo no muerdo. ―Kise le dijo a la pelinegra.

Ella le tiró agua a la cara. Luego suspiró, se amarró la cinta en la frente y pasó sus piernas alrededor de los hombros del rubio, quien tuvo un agarre firme en sus rodillas. Era una buena cosa que la chica fuera delgada ya que no pesaba mucho.

―Muy bien chicos. El tiempo límite es de tres minutos. ¡Comiencen! ―y el silbato sonó.

Aisaka agarró enseguida de los brazos a Natsumi, intentando tirarla y quitarle la cinta. Pero la pelinegra se liberó del agarre y la jaló del cabello. Lo mismo hizo la otra chica. Esto ya no se trataba de la competencia. Esto era una batalla más personal entre las dos mujeres.

―Natsumi es grandiosa. ―comentó Kobori. ―No se ha caído con tanta fuerza aplicada.

―Ella no es la grandiosa. El grandioso es Kise que no la ha dejado caer. Él es quien está haciendo el equilibrio. ―dijo Kasamatsu.

Las dos chicas seguían peleando y gritándose entre sí mientras los dos muchachos bajo ellas tragaban y escupían agua.

― ¡Natsumicchi, la cinta! ¡Creo que es mucho…. mucho más importante! ―dijo Kise entrecortado por el agua. Luego sintió que su cabello fue jalado salvajemente.

En ese momento, Aisaka empujó a la pelinegra que instintivamente se aferró al cabello rubio para no caer. Si Kise no queda calvo después de semejante jalón, va a ser un milagro. Antes de que el oponente le quitara la cinta, Kise le gritó.

― ¡Agáchate, Natsumicchi! ―la morena acató la orden rápidamente y pego sus pechos (pequeños, pero aun así se sienten) contra la cabeza del muchacho. "Piensa en otra cosa Ryota, piensa en otra cosa…" se decía el rubio así mismo.

Natsumi se incorporó rápidamente y le quitó la cinta a Aisaka para después empujarla lejos. Muy lejos.

― ¡Eso es! ―los muchachos del club de baloncesto gritaron emocionados. Los estudiantes que habían venido a ver aplaudieron.

― ¡iremos a un genial campamento de verano! ¡Tal vez con muchas chicas lindas! ―dijo Moriyama con los ojos llorosos.

Y así, la competencia de natación del festival deportivo la ganó el club de baloncesto.

―Ehhh, Natsumicchi, creo que ya te puedes bajar. ―dijo Kise.

La morena rápidamente se tiró al agua y al salir empujó a Kise. Ya le estaba viendo el gusto que siente Kasamatsu al hacerle daño al rubio.

Más tarde esa noche, Kaile volvió a meterse por la ventana de la casa de su amiga para hablar con ella. Kaile le dijo que no ganaron, pero que ella si ganó el uno a uno. Así que eso había que celebrarlo. Y como siempre, terminaron viendo películas y comiendo helado.


	7. Esposados

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Esposados.

La primera semana de exámenes había acabado. Y gracias a Natsumi, Kaile logró evadir las clases de verano. No era precisamente cómodo pasar todo un verano en clases de refuerzo, de todas formas.

Pero no pasarían tiempo juntas este verano por 2 variables razones:

1\. ambas tienen que ir al campamento de verano de sus respectivos equipos.

2\. Natsumi tiene novio, por razones injustas de la vida. Por lo que tiene que dedicarle tiempo.

―Esto no es justo. Yo quería hacer muchas cosas contigo este verano, Natsu-chan. ―la más pequeña se quejó.

―Te prometo que sacaremos tiempo para hacer algo juntas. ―dijo Natsumi.

―Todo es culpa tuya, Yuki-chan.

― ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Y deja de llamarme así! ―respondió el pelinegro con su actitud Tsundere.

― ¡Porque tú te la llevaste al lado oscuro del baloncesto! ―Después de decir esto, Kaile recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

― Kasamatsu-sempai, no creo que sea bueno golpear a las niñas. ―dijo Kise. Que también recibió golpes en la cabeza.

Si, Kise estaba sentado con ellos en la azotea tomando el almuerzo. Por más que la pelinegra quiso negarse (hasta amenazó a Yukio y Kaile con tirarse por la ventana) no consiguió que sus dos amigos de infancia dieran su brazo a torcer. Y era especialmente molesto porque había muchas niñas alrededor. En un lugar que normalmente estaba vacío y tranquilo.

―De todas formas, Kise. ¿Cómo es Aomine Daiki? ―preguntó Kasamatsu.

Kise no se había puesto a pensar mucho sobre el partido que tendrían contra Touou después de volver del campamento. Y de cierta manera, estaba nervioso. Incluso se sintió así cuando Seirin no ganó. Porque Kagami no era un oponente débil. Porque Seirin le ganó a Kaijo y aun así, tuvo una derrota aplastante. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Aomine se había vuelto aún mejor de lo que era en sus días en Teiko.

―Aominecchi es…..increíble. No encuentro otra manera para describirlo. Hay que jugar con todo lo que tenemos contra él. ―contestó finalmente el rubio.

Natsumi se asombró de la seriedad con la que el muchacho había dicho lo anterior. En sus ojos se reflejaba ese deseo de querer ser mejor que aquel chico que fue el as de la generación de milagros. Pero a la vez, aquella admiración que le tenía.

Ese día en la práctica Natsumi les habló a los muchachos sobre la Winter Cup. El torneo que se celebra en invierno. Y que solo los ocho mejores equipos de la Inter-High tenían el privilegio de participar. Lógicamente, Kaijo estaba incluido, ganen o pierdan el próximo partido.

Ya al terminar, Natsumi le pidió permiso al entrenador de poder faltar mañana ya que tenía un compromiso que atender: su molesto novio. Quien la invitó a ir a un parque de diversiones. Como si esas cosas a ella le gustaran.

Y por cosas extrañas, Kise también pidió permiso de faltar teniendo la misma excusa de "cosa importante que atender" y con eso se refería en ir y espiar la cita de su sobrina, Ayano. Él solo quería ver quién era el mal nacido…. es decir, el chico que se atrevió a invitar a "su niña" a una cita en el parque de diversiones.

¡Pero él nunca pensó que ese niño iba a ser el hermano pequeño de Ritsuka! ¡Y mucho menos que ella iría a ese lugar con el mismo fin que él! aunque claro, disfrazada.

Pero eso no fue todo. Lo que verdaderamente jamás en la vida se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza era encontrarse a Natsumi. Bueno, ella tampoco se esperaba verlo a él.

― ¿¡Na-Natsumicchi!? ―Kise dijo. ―Que sorpresa verte aquí. ―en ese momento, reconoció la presencia del chico al lado de la morena. ―Así que tienes compañía.

―Si. Toshiro, él es Kise, el as del equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo. Kise, él es mi novio, Kentaro Toshiro. ―ella los presentó cortésmente. Una especie de nudo se le formó en el estómago al rubio. Él nunca se imaginó que la pelinegra pudiera tener un novio, con su actitud de bruja sin alma y corazón.

―Es un placer. ―el castaño le ofreció su mano. Segundos después Kise la tomó. ―Es un gusto conocer al chico más famoso en Kaijo. Veo que estás acompañado también. ―Toshiro señaló a la chica al lado de Kise. ― ¿Están en unas cita?

― ¿Cita? jajaja, no estamo… ―antes de que la niña terminara, Kise la abrazó por detrás y puso sus manos en su estómago mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Él sabía que Ritsuka lo mataría después, pero algo dentro de él lo impulsó a mentir y declarar que ella era su novia, y que su nombre era Horikita Mai. Ha pensado tanto en el partido que tendrá con Aomine, que ese nombre se le vino rápidamente a la cabeza. De todas maneras, que la enana estuviera disfrazada le ayudó bastante.

Natsumi por otra parte, parecía no inmutarse. Claro, por fuera. Por dentro se preguntaba la razón de su molestia al ver a la chica de cabello rojo. Aunque ella no habló mucho. Después de todo esto, Toshiro decidió irse del parque.

Y por más que no le gustase, sus pensamientos repetían una y otra vez cuando el rubio dijo lo que dijo.

Kise tenía una novia. Una chica muy bonita.

* * *

La última semana de clases antes de que fuera verano se pasó literalmente volando. Ahora era viernes y todos estaban en el festejo de que sus preciadas vacaciones habían iniciado.

Natsumi se encontraba en la práctica de club, haciendo algunas llamadas y verificaciones para reservar el lugar en donde se quedarían. Y como su presupuesto para el viaje fue aumentado gracias a ganar esa estúpida competencia, el club podría disfrutar de un lugar lleno de lujos.

Bueno, eso era lo que se esperaba ¿cierto?

Pues no.

El entrenador Takeuchi se le acercó a la chica y tomó los papeles que ella estaba acomodando. Dichos papeles contenían la dirección, nombre del lugar y costo de la posada. Al leer lo último su rostro se puso pálido.

―Miura-san, ¿Qué se supone que esto significa? ―preguntó luego de recuperarse.

―Eso es lo que acabo de reservar. Mañana en la mañana nos desplazaremos allá para el campamento. ―ella respondió firmemente.

―Sé que solo estás cumpliendo con tus labores de gerente. Y entiendo que este lugar podemos costearlo. Pero hay que pensar en el ahorro. ―dijo el entrenador.

― ¿Ahorro?

―Sí, ahorro. Podemos guardar dinero que se puede utilizar más adelante en algo que de verdad se necesite y sea útil.

―Por lo tanto, ¿Quiere que busque un lugar más barato? ―la pelinegra pidió confirmación.

―Exacto. ―el entrenador sacó un papel del bolsillo. ―Llama a este número. Di mi nombre y te aseguro que nos darán la posada por mucho menos.

Natsumi cumplió la orden que se le dio. Después de todo, él era el entrenador y aunque la morena manejaba los fondos del equipo, ella haría lo que se le pidió sin protestar.

Y como le hubiera gustado protestar. Supo que fue su error.

Ahora estaban parados en un lugar que parecía estar a punto de caerse. Si a la madre naturaleza le da por descargar su ira contra la sociedad y ocurre un desastre, se puede estar seguro que el club de baloncesto de Kaijo moriría. Incluso el letrero de la posada se cayó. No, era más bien una cabaña. Una cabaña con telarañas incluidas.

― ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ―gritó Kasamatsu.

― ¿¡Dónde se supone que están las chicas lindas!? ―Moriyama se arrodilló en el suelo mientras lloraba dramáticamente.

―Ehhh, entrenador. ¿No teníamos más presupuesto? ―preguntó Kise.

―Como dije, hay que pensar en el ahorro.

Los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a la que se supone es su gerente. Y como tal, debió haber elegido algo mejor. Incluso ya estaban dudando si habían camas. A Natsumi no le perjudicó sus miradas acusatorias. Siempre le enseñaron a seguir las ordenes de los que son mayores que ella. Y más si es un Sensei o entrenador, en su caso.

Una anciana salió de la posada a recibir al equipo. Detrás de ella venia una chica de cabello rojo. Moriyama inmediatamente se paró como el fénix que brota de las cenizas.

―Este lugar esta genial.

―Bienvenidos a la posada de la familia Kiroske. Es un placer el tenerlos aquí. ―dijo la anciana. ―Ella es Emilia y los ayudará a acomodarse. Por favor pasen.

Todos hicieron lo que se les dijo. Algunos tenían temor, otros sentían asco. Y es que de verdad que al lugar le hacía falta una buena limpiada. Ah, sin contar con iluminación y reparación.

La morena, al ser la única chica, tendría una habitación exclusivamente para ella. Aunque la verdad preferiría estar durmiendo en su suave y blando colchón.

― ¿de verdad puedes dormir sola, Natsumi? si quieres yo me sacrifico y duermo contigo. ―dijo Moriyama, que recibió una patada voladora.

―Nadie va a dormir con ella. Y la van a dejar sola y en paz. ¿Está claro? ―dijo Kasamatsu. El resto asintió con vehemencia.

―Kasamatsu-sempai a veces es muy sobreprotector con Natsumicchi. ―Kise le dijo a Kobori.

―Bueno, ella es como su hermana pequeña. ―respondió el muchacho.

―Pero no impidió que tuviera un novio. ―Kise dejó escapar lo que estaba pensando.

― ¿Natsumi tiene un novio? ―preguntó Kobori perplejo.

Antes que poder responder, el entrenador los llamó para dar inicio al propósito de este viaje. Entrenar y prepararse bien para el partido contra Touou. Y los muchachos entrenaron como si el diablo los persiguiera. Cuando por fin acabaron con la tortura, se dieron una ducha y fueron a cenar.

Y de verdad que Natsumi nunca quiere volver a cenar con un montón de chicos ruidosos, llorones y peleones. Hasta la pasta que había preparado la muchacha de cabello rojo había sido lanzada como si de un pase se tratara para que golpeara la cara del rubio. Esto fue cortesía de Kasamatsu.

Y todo empeoró cuando llegó un niño. No tenía más de 4 años. Traía unas esposas consigo. Si mal no habían escuchado, el marido de la señora fue alguna vez una policía. Eso explicaba las armas y otras cosas que había en la casa.

El punto es que el niño puso la esposa en la muñeca derecha de Kise; declarando que estaba arrestado. Y después la restante la puso en la muñeca izquierda de Natsumi, que se encontraba a su lado. Sí, no era más que una broma de un niño de 4 años que estaba jugando a que era un policía. Y que se estaba divirtiendo con ello.

Kise le sonreía amablemente. A él le gustaban los niños. Aunque a veces le recuerdan su infancia no tan agradable. Gracias a su hermana mayor que lo vestía de niña, declarando que así se veía más bonito. Pero nadie tenía por qué saber su pasado…. ¿femenino?

En fin, la cosa se puso fea cuando Natsumi quiso irse.

― ¿Puedes quitarme esto ya? quiero irme a dormir.

― ¿Quitar que cosa? ―peguntó el niño inocentemente.

―Las esposas. Ya es hora que nos vayamos a la cama. Danos la llave. ―Kise le dijo.

El niño miró a todas partes. Como si la cosa no fuera con él. Luego de percatarse de que si hablaban con él, los miró confundido. ―Yo no tengo ningunas llaves.

Y esa declaración fue como si el mismo demonio se hubiera presentado delante de la morena y el rubio. Si no fuera un niño, que se supone que no saben lo que hacen, probablemente Natsumi lo hubiera golpeado. Incluso Kise sintió la intención asesina de la chica.

― ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ―la chica dejó escapar. El niño, ante el sonido de la voz fuerte, empezó a llorar. Atrayendo la atención del entrenador y la dueña del lugar.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó el entrenador Takeuchi alarmado.

―Kise y Natsumi han sido unidos para siempre. ―dijo Moriyama, que recibió una mirada asesina de la chica que normalmente no tiene expresiones.

―Disculpen a mi nieto. Voy a traer las llaves que tenemos. ―dijo la mujer.

Minutos después, una cantidad de llaves yacían sobre la mesa. Hayakawa les probó todas y cada una pero ninguna consiguió abrir aquel metal que los unía. Presos del pánico, los dos muchachos empezaron a jalonear de las esposas, pero lo único que consiguieron fue lastimarse.

―Bueno basta. Es lógico que hay que conseguir liberarlos pero lo haremos mañana. Ya está muy tarde y hay que ir a descansar. ―dijo Kasamatsu, molesto con la situación.

―Bien. ―ambos dijeron a la vez. Pero había algo que debían discutir. Algo importante. ― ¿¡Cómo se supone que vamos a dormir!?

―Juntos. ―respondió el pelinegro inmediatamente. Kise abrió mucho la boca y Natsumi lo miró como si su amigo de infancia estuviera loco.

― ¿¡Qué!?

― ¡Dejen de hablar a la vez! ―Kasamatsu se abstuvo de golpear a Kise porque había una probabilidad de hacerle daño a su amiga también.

―Pero Kasamatsu-sempai…

―Yukio…

―Chicos. Entiendo que deben sentirse incomodos pero mañana en la mañana resolveremos este problema. ―dijo el entrenador.

Y con eso, todos se fueron a las habitaciones. Kise ha tenido momentos incomodos en su vida. De hecho la gran parte de su vida han sido momentos incomodos pero nada superaría toda la vergüenza que sintió al tener que cambiarse al lado de la morena. Y de ella pues….mejor no hablar. Aunque ambos miraron a cualquier otra parte. Y zafarse sus respectivas prendas fue demasiado agotador. Tenían que ser coordinados porque si no, nunca saldrían.

Cuando por fin se cambiaron (después de muchos intentos, caídas y golpes) los dos miraron la cama parados en frente de ella.

―Uhm….yo duermo a la orilla. ―dijo Kise.

―Está bien. ―respondió Natsumi.

El silencio los invadió por unos minutos. Ninguno movió un musculo. Después la pelinegra se movió, obligando a Kise a ir con ella. Se subió en la cama y se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared. Lastimosamente, la cama era bastante pequeña. Esta era la primera vez que el rubio dormía con una mujer que no fuera su sobrina, madre o hermana. ¡Y él es un adolescente con hormonas en ebullición, por amor a Dios!

Así que, pese a todos sus intentos por quedarse dormido, no pudo.

―Natsumicchi, ¿estás dormida? ―al no obtener respuesta, dedujo que si estaba dormida y que ella no se sentía tan rara como él.

Pero Natsumi estaba muy despierta. Así que cuando él la llamó, no supo que decirle por lo que optó por el silencio. De todas formas estaba de espaldas a él. Ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño pasados las 3 am, cuando de verdad Morfeo los estaba llamando a gritos.


	8. ¡Visitantes! ¿una rana en el baño?

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¡Visitantes! ¿una rana en el baño?

A la mañana siguiente, se vio un lindo día, los pájaros cantaban y el….

― ¡Ahhhh!

Caos reinó en cierta habitación donde estaban durmiendo ciertas personas que se encontraban en cierto campamento de verano.

― ¿Cómo fue posible esto? ―preguntó Kise con la mejilla más roja que el pelo de Kagami. Cortesía de una cachetada muy fuerte.

― ¿¡Y me lo preguntas a mí, estúpido!? ―Natsumi estaba muy alterada e intentaba alejarse lo más que pudo del rubio. Claro, hasta donde los grilletes se lo permitieran. ―la próxima vez que me toques, te apuñalaré mientras duermes.

La situación fue la siguiente: ambos se habían despertado tranquilamente para inmediatamente encontrarse enredados en los brazos del otro. Natsumi se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico mientras Kise rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

El instinto de protegerse actuó y la pelinegra le dio una cachetada al muchacho de ojos dorados.

―Ehhh, así que Natsumicchi quiere volver a dormir conmigo. ―dijo Kise con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Muy bien, lo que ella había dicho anteriormente estaba mal dicho. Ella no quiere volver a estar en una misma cama que él NUNCA.

―La próxima vez que me toques, le diré a Yukio que te mate. ―expresó volviendo a la normalidad. Kise quería seguirla fastidiando ya que así conseguía que ella mostrara expresiones y emociones, pero ya era tiempo de levantarse.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, y fueron iluminados por Jesucristo mientras el color de sus rostros desaparecía totalmente. Ellos tenían que bañarse. La gran pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Kise se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad. Bueno, hablando con la verdad, a él no le molestaría el tener que bañarse con ella. Tal vez y hasta podía echar un vistazo de….Mierda. Él sacudió la cabeza ante los pensamientos no tan puros que tuvo en ese momento. Malditas sean las hormonas.

Natsumi se aclaró la garganta. ―Hay que tomar una ducha.

―Si...

―Vamos a hacerlo juntos. ―ella continuó.

Kise se dio cuenta de que la morena tiene una habilidad especial para decir cosas a las que se le pueden tomar el doble sentido. Y le parecía tierno lo inocente que se veía al no malinterpretarlas. Eso no ayudaba mucho para que él se calmara, sin embargo.

―Natsumicchi… ¿estás segura? ―preguntó.

―Por supuesto.

― ¿Y no te incomoda? ya sabes…yo soy un chico, tu una chica…

― "¡Claro que me incomoda, estúpido perro!" ella quería gritarle eso. ―No. ―dijo en su lugar.

―Está… ¿bien?

Tomaron sus respectivas ropas y se encaminaron al baño. La primera tarea, y quizás la más difícil, era sacarse sus prendas. La noche anterior lo consiguieron con ayuda divina, pero hoy fue un caso un poco más complicado. Y que el baño fuera pequeño no ayudaba mucho, la verdad. Maldita la hora en que ella decidió apoyar al entrenador con lo del ahorro.

Finalmente, agotados, ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Involuntariamente se pararon frente a frente para mirarse.

Y oh por Dios. La pelinegra no puede negar que el muchacho es perfecto en todos los sentidos. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su pecho empezó a apretar con una sensación familiar. Kise notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su compañera de asiento mientras lo miraba. Eso hizo crecer un poco más su ego. Hasta que por fin se dio a la maravillosa tarea de estudiarla. Ella poseía unas piernas blancas, largas y hermosas que sin duda se verían bien alrededor de su cintura y él ha estado pensando mucho en escenas que solo pueden ser vistas por mayores de edad.

Y como si los dioses del olimpo lo hubieran escuchado, él tuvo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Aunque no de la manera que quería.

Natsumi bajó su mirada para dejar de ver en frente pero lo que se encontró al lado del inodoro fue suficiente para que su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Una linda pequeña e inofensiva rana.

― ¡Kyaaaa! ―gritó para luego subirse encima del rubio. Quien no tuvo más remedio que sostenerla con el brazo libre (hay que recordar que todavía están esposados) y esperen, ¿ella había gritado Kya?

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Kise pero la chica seguía gritando y aferrándose a él. ―Natsumicchi, ¿Qué pasa?

Ante el escándalo y la gritería, los miembros restantes que minutos antes tomaban el desayuno con una visita no muy agradable de cierta escuela con quienes se enfrentarían luego subieron para ver que andaba mal y abrieron la puerta del baño sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y las distintas reacciones en sus rostros no tenían precio.

― ¿¡Qué demonios!? ―gritó Kasamatsu. No, él no se esperaba tal escena tan…..mejor no describirlo.

― ¿¡Ki-chan!? ―esa fue Momoi Satsuki.

― ¿¡Momoicchi!? ―Kise estaba muy sorprendido de verla aquí. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

― ¡bien hecho Kise! ―dijo Moriyama dándole el pulgar arriba.

―Así que a Kise le gustan las chicas serias... ―dijo Kobori.

―Creo que llegamos en mal momento… ―comentó el tipo de gafas.

― ¡Lo siento por interrumpir! ―dijo un chico castaño.

― ¿¡P-Por qué Kise puede tener una no-novia!? ―gritó Hayakawa.

―Oi, oi, ¿Por qué tanto… ¿¡Kise!?

― ¡Aominecchi!

― ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ―preguntaron todos al unísono.

Natsumi, bueno….a ella solo le importaba que la salvaran de la rana que amenazaba con acabar su vida. Ella no iba a poner un pie en el suelo ni porque le pagaran. Por lo menos no hasta que el animal viscoso y verde haya desaparecido del perímetro. Así que prácticamente estaba pensando en su supervivencia y el resto de chicos podrían simplemente morir.

― ¡No es lo que creen! nos íbamos a bañar y esa rana apareció y al parecer a Natsumicchi le dan miedo las ranas… ―su discurso fue cortado por otro grito femenino.

― ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Una rana! ―gritó Momoi y en un rápido salto estuvo encima de su amigo de infancia.

― ¡Maldita sea, Satsuki! ―gruñó Aomine molesto. ― ¡suéltame!

― ¡olvídalo!

―Natsumicchi, las ranas no hacen daño. ―Kise intentó calmarla. Él NO quería que cierta parte tuviera la reacción física normal al tenerla pegada a él casi desnuda. Pero demonios, era muy difícil cuando solo podía hacer uso del brazo que tenía libre.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Son feas y arrugadas! ―ella le dijo.

Kasamatsu, que ya tenía un potente dolor de cabeza y unas grandes ganas de asesinar a alguien, entró en el baño, y trató de tomar la pequeña rana en sus manos. Lastimosamente fue mucho más lista que él y saltó antes de ser atrapada, ganando otro grito por parte de la población femenina. Wakamatsu también intentó cazar al animalito pero fue mucho más complicado de lo que se esperaba. El resto de chicos no quisieron entrar.

― ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué clase de pulmones tienen!? ―gritó Aomine.

― ¡Atrápala, Aomine-kun! ―dijo Momoi.

― ¿¡Cómo se supone que haga eso cuando me estás matando!?

―Momoicchi, bájate de Aominecchi para que pueda atrapar la rana. ―pidió Kise. Él lo haría, pero por obvias razones no puede (no, él definitivamente no lo haría).

― ¡No! ¡Atrápala tú, Ki-chan!

―Kise, por favor no me sueltes. ―Natsumi dijo en un hilo de voz. Verdaderamente las ranas aparte de asco, le dan miedo. Y su único salvador ahora era el rubio.

― ¡Entonces salgan de aquí! ―gritó Kasamatsu.

El baño fue despejado de inmediato. Las dos chicas se bajaron por fin y Aomine ya no estaba morado y pudo volver a respirar correctamente. Momoi Satsuki tiene mucha fuerza aunque no lo parezca. Natsumi intentó tapar lo más que pudo de su cuerpo usando el de Kise como escudo. Ese baño fue cerrado con candado y si fuera posible, clausurado para su uso. Esa rana no saldría de allí a molestarlas jamás.

La dueña del sitio se disculpó profundamente con los chicos por no haberse percatado de echarle un vistazo al lugar. Ciertamente, era algo de esperarse ya que estaban prácticamente al aire libre (si no fuera por la cancha de baloncesto que había, ese lugar no serviría para nada). Pero siendo agradecidos, por lo menos no les tocó toparse con una rata… o algo mucho peor.

Afortunadamente, la chica de cabello rojo (al parecer, la nieta de la dueña, su nombre era Kagura) encontró las llaves que abrieron las esposas y dieron paso a la libertad de las dos pobres almas. Natsumi estaba mucho más que agradecida de no tener que dormir con Kise más.

―Muchas gracias, Kagura-san. ―Kise le sonrió (magníficamente) ganando un sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja.

Natsumi rodó los ojos y suspiró. Él perro tonto no podía estar sin enamorar niñas, obviamente. Y eso que tenía una novia. La pelinegra llegó a sentir lástima de la pobre criatura que debía estar pensando en ese estúpido rubio. Y hablando de novios, ella invocó al suyo. La estaba llamando, pero ella no quería saber nada del castaño; por lo menos no en este viaje.

Ahora tendría una habitación compartida con la chica de cabello rosa. La gerente de Touou. Que es muy bonita y malditamente bendecida en la zona del pecho. Y aunque la morena prefiere tener neuronas en lugar de un buen físico, no hubiera estado demás que su genética fuera tener un poco más de pecho (por lo menos alcanza la copa B) pero Natsumi era más alta, así que es una especie de punto a su favor.

Otra de las cosas que notó de su nueva compañera de cuarto, es que le encanta hablar. De cualquier cosa que se cruce por la mente. Ella le recuerda a su amiga siempre enérgica, Kaile. Así que Momoi no fue molesta para Natsumi. En su lugar, se podría decir que le cayó bien.

En este momento estaban viendo practicar a ambos equipos en la cancha. Aunque los entrenadores estuvieron de acuerdo en que no jugarían entre ellos. Raro, pero cierto. Tal vez se estaban preparando para dejarlo todo en la cancha el día del juego.

―Espero que tengamos un buen juego al regresar, Miura-san. ―el tema cambió abruptamente. Otra de las peculiaridades de Momoi, se dio cuenta la morena.

―Sí, yo también lo espero. Aunque quiero que ganemos. ―dijo la pelinegra sinceramente.

―Yo también quiero que ganen.

Natsumi la miró sorprendida. ¿Ella no estaba apoyando a su equipo? es decir, había dicho abiertamente que quería que Kaijo ganara en lugar de Touou. Y se supone que ella debe apoyar a su escuela.

―Pero creo que eso es muy poco probable. ―terminó su sentencia.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. ―Tetsu-kun…. él prometió vencerlo. Pero no lo logró. Ki-chan sabe el estilo de juego de Aomine-kun. Y me gustaría que eso fuera suficiente para vencerle, pero…

Momoi no continuó por unos largos minutos. Solo estaba concentrada viendo practicar con esmero al modelo y preguntándose ¿por qué Aomine no podía ser igual? ni siquiera estaba ahí presente.

― ¿Por qué quieres que venzan a Aomine-san? ―Natsumi se encontró preguntado.

―Porque….porque quiero que vuelva a sonreír mientras juega.

Natsumi no sabía mucho acerca del tema. Sabía que cada miembro de la generación de milagros era muy increíble a su manera. También estaba enterada de que nunca habían perdido. Oh bueno, eso hasta que Kaijo y Shutoku perdieron contra Seirin. Y ella pudo notar un cambio ligero en la forma de pensar de Kise. Así que entendía más o menos el deseo de la pelirosa.

―Este juego debe ser muy importante para Ki-chan. ―Momoi la trajo fuera de sus pensamientos. ―Después de todo, Aomine-kun fue quien lo inspiró a jugar baloncesto.

Realmente eso ella no lo sabía. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que Natsumi sabía de Kise? que era un modelo y que le gustaba jugar baloncesto. Y eso porque tuvo que aprenderlo. Por lo que sobre él en sí, no sabía nada. En parte porque no le interesa preguntarle de todas formas.

―Estoy segura de que los chicos darán todo de sí para derrotarlos. ―finalmente habló la morena.

La chica a su lado la miró para sonreírle. ―Será un buen partido, entonces. Me alegra que Ki-chan tenga una novia tan agradable como tú, Miura-san.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―la pelinegra reaccionó violentamente sorprendiendo a la más baja.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ki-chan y tú no son novios?

― ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? ―preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura. No es propio de ella tener semejantes reacciones.

―Porque ustedes se iban a bañar juntos y…

―Eso fue porque estábamos esposados. Así que no había más opción que hacer eso.

―Oh…realmente pensé que eran pareja, jajajaja. ―Momoi rio nerviosa.

―No, no lo somos. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

― ¿A no?

―No.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no.

―Pero Ki-chan es agradable.

―No, no lo es. Es molesto. Además él ya tiene una novia. ―lo último lo dijo más para sí misma, pero Momoi logró escucharla.

― ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Quien!? ―ella preguntó perpleja.

―Si…. su nombre era…. ―por más que trató de recordar el nombre de la chica del día del parque de diversiones, no pudo. ―No lo recuerdo.

El tema quedó en el olvido cuando la hora de la cena llegó y Momoi quiso ir a ayudar a cocinar. A Natsumi también le gusta cocinar, pero al ver la emoción tan genuina de la de cabello rosa, dejó que fuera ella quien ayudara en la labor. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que fue otro de sus graves errores, cuando quedó inconsciente, junto con todos los demás, por la comida en mal estado de Momoi Satsuki.


	9. Te lo prometo

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Te lo prometo.

Hoy era un partido importante para el equipo.

Hoy Kaijo se enfrentaba a Touou.

A pesar de que habían entrenado bastante, cabía la posibilidad de que perdieran el partido. Natsumi investigó sobre sus oponentes y a decir verdad no sabía bien que veredicto dar. No obstante, los chicos se veían libres de tensiones.

La morena se dirigía a los vestuarios con algunas toallas, bebidas y otras cosas para los muchachos, cuando se encontró con la gerente de Seirin.

― ¡Que hay Natsumi! ―saludó enérgica como siempre.

―Hola Ritsuka.

―Oye, ¿no necesitas ayuda con todo eso? realmente es mucho. ―ella ofreció.

―No, puedo sola. ―pero hay que recordar que Ritsuka no es precisamente una persona a la que se le diga "no" y ya está. Por lo que insistió e insistió hasta que Natsumi, con solo las ganas de que se callara, accedió a tomar su ayuda.

―De verdad les deseo suerte en el partido. ―la pequeña dijo. Al parecer ella no se calla.

―Gracias.

―Ya saben, tienen que patearle el trasero a Ahomine.

―Claro.

Al llegar a los vestuarios los muchachos estaban en su alboroto de costumbre. Lo primero que vio fue como Yukio golpeó la cara de Hayakawa.

―Me asfixias, estás hablando muy rápido y sin sentido. ¡No logro entenderte nada, tonto!

―Woah. ―Ritsuka dijo asombrada.

― ¡Ritsukacchi!

―Que hay.

―Lo lamento, pero yo… ―intentó decir Hayakawa, cuya nariz estaba sangrando.

―Natsu por favor…

―No me mires a mi Yukio.

― ¡Moriyama! ¡Haz algo con este tonto!

―Más importante que eso, Kasamatsu. En la tercera fila del lado oeste, hasta el fondo. ¿Viste? están aquí. ―se hizo la pausa dramática antes de que su boca dejara salir la estupidez más grande del mundo. ―Chicas realmente lindas. Hoy jugaré por una de ellas.

― ¡Juega por nosotros maldito idiota!

―No hay nada de malo que quiera una novia. ―continuó Moriyama.

― ¿Y por qué quieres una novia? ―preguntó Kobori.

―Simplemente déjalo, no indagues. ―dijo Natsumi.

―Es que Kise tiene una novia.

― ¿¡QUÉ!? ―todos reaccionaron violentamente, menos Natsumi, que ya lo sabía. Aunque no entendía por qué Ritsuka y Kise se miraron nerviosos.

―Sí, salió en una revista. Creo que quieren conocer a la afortunada.

― ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ―ni el mismo Kise sabía de tal cosa. Moriyama se encogió de hombros.

― Ay, Dios. Entonces si Kise se tira de un puente, ¿tú también? ―dijo Kasamatsu.

―No, me quedo con su novia. No sé porque lo preguntas.

― ¿¡Qué demonios es esa respuesta!? ―Ritsuka le dijo. Moriyama la analizó por un minuto entero. De alguna forma, Natsumi ya sabía que estaba haciendo.

―Eres muy pequeña, pero con buenas proporciones. Te doy un 7. Si te quitas esos mechones locos llegas al 9. ―en menos del tiempo en que Kasamatsu consigue golpear a Kise, el puño de la niña fue mandado directamente al rostro de Moriyama. Lástima que tiene buenos reflejos y se agachó. Así que Ritsuka golpeó al capitán en su lugar.

Y salió huyendo como toda una cobarde. Bueno, no está mal que golpeen a su amigo de vez en cuando para que siente como duele el maltrato.

―De todas formas, sempai. ―Kise llamó al muchacho que estaba echando chispas.

― ¿¡Y ahora que!?

El rubio levantó una bolsa que al parecer contenía comida. ―Mis fans me dieron esto. Está bien si lo como ¿verdad? si algo trae… ―y fue golpeado también. La morena vio demasiada violencia por hoy.

―Todos y cada uno…solo déjenme concentrar. Kise, faltando cinco minutos búscame.

Natsumi quiso ir a hablar con el pelinegro primero que Kise. Después de todo, ella se siente más importante en la cadena de importancia para Kasamatsu. Lo encontró sentado en la última banca en la esquina.

―Toma. ―Kasamatsu se encontró con un té verde en lata en sus manos. ―Parecías tenso.

―Gracias. ―dijo. En lugar de abrirla y tomar un sorbo, se dedicó a jugar con la lata.

― ¿No te gusta él te? ―preguntó Natsumi.

―Sí, pero no tengo ganas ahora.

― ¿Nervioso? ―Él se dedicó a asentir. No podía mentirle a ella. ― ¿por el incidente de hace un año?

Kaijo tuvo la oportunidad de batallar con una alineación digna de un equipo fuerte y poder conseguir el campeonato. Sin embargo, perdieron en las preliminares con la única diferencia de un punto cuando Kasamatsu falló un pase y permitió que el oponente tuviera la pelota de nuevo.

―A veces das miedo, ¿sabes? con tu capacidad de leer los pensamientos de las personas.

―Bueno, eso es porque te conozco. ―ella le sonrió. ―No te preocupes. Ya sabes que si tienes ganas de llorar voy a estar ahí.

―No es como que voy a llorar delante de ti.

―Lo hacías cuando éramos pequeños. Llorabas mucho la verdad. Incluso Kaile y yo nos preguntábamos quien era la niña entre nosotros.

― ¡Yo no lloraba tanto! ―aunque sea un poco, hablar con la niña lo había calmado un poco.

― ¡Yuki-chan! ―Natsumi se hizo a un lado pues sabe que Kaile siempre, siempre, se tira encima del muchacho. Luego se dispuso a marcharse para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas con el entrenador.

― ¡Maldita sea Kaile! ―él estaba intentado alejar a la chica. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a apoyarlos. Natsu-chan me avisó de su juego.

―Genial. Ahora, ¡quítate de encima!

―Si sigues gritando así te vas a envejecer muy rápido. ―Kaile hizo un mohín. ―Yukio~

― ¿Qué?

―Tú no eres parte del equipo de vóley masculino, pero puedo hacer una excepción~

―¿Qué excepción?

De repente la niña se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla. Luego se paró y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. ― ¡Buena suerte! ¡Te estaré animando, Yuki-chan!

―Sempai faltan cinco minutos. ―Kise realmente tiene un mal sentido de la inoportunidad. ― ¿Por qué está tan rojo?

― ¡Cállate idiota!

* * *

El estadio donde se lleva a cabo el partido entre Kaijo y Touou estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Las personas sí que estaban animando a ambos equipos cuando salieron a la cancha. También estaban aquellos que aplaudían específicamente a Kise Ryota y Aomine Daiki.

Al inicio del partido, Kaijo se llevó el balón. Y de buenas a primeras, sin siquiera hacerlo esperar, Kise se fue contra Aomine en un uno a uno. Él trató de pasar a Aomine con alta velocidad, pero este último fue más rápido, golpeando la pelota por detrás y logrando que la ofensiva cambiara a favor de Touou. Finalmente la pelota quedó en manos de un tipo castaño que gritaba "lo siento" mientras hacia el tiro. Lastimosamente Hayakawa no lo detuvo a tiempo.

Los tres primero puntos se los llevó Touou.

―El número 9 de Touou, Sakurai Ryo, es rápido para disparar y su precisión es casi tan perfecta como la de Midorima Shintarou. ―Natsumi dijo al entrenador.

―Tienes razón. Esperemos a ver cómo reaccionan los chicos.

Kise copió el disparo rápido de Sakurai y trató de anotar, pero Aomine logró interrumpir la trayectoria de la pelota haciéndolo fallar. Fue capturada luego por Imayoshi. Pero este bajó la guardia y no se percató de que Kasamatsu estaba cerca hasta que fue robado el balón. Él devolvió la canasta de 3 puntos. Natsumi sonrió por un momento. Pero dicha sonrisa fue borrada cuando ella vio como Yukio golpeaba a Kise en medio del partido.

―"Par de idiotas." pensó.

El próximo uno a uno que se formó entre Kise y Aomine comenzó con el moreno tratando de hacer un tiro sin forma, pero el rubio consiguió bloquearlo, ganando la máxima conmoción por parte de la audiencia. Y con uno de los extraños tiro de Moriyama, el primer cuarto llegó a su final.

Para el segundo cuarto Touou comenzó a tomar medidas para llegar a la delantera de nuevo. Y ahora Aomine se veía mucho más concentrado. Incluso ella podía sentir la presión que de seguro a Kise lo ahogaba.

Fue en ese momento que Natsumi comprendió a Momoi y hasta el mismo Kise al decir que Aomine Daiki es increíble. Él está en todo su derecho de presumir y ser considerado un prodigo o "milagro".

―Miura-san, tiempo fuera. ―pidió el entrenador. Natsumi asintió y se dirigió a pedir el tiempo fuera. Una vez con el equipo en la banca, el entrenador comenzó a hablar. ―Los cambios rápidos son su especialidad. No sigan su ritmo. Y también el juego interno…

―Entrenador. ―Kise interrumpió. ―Déjeme hacer lo que le dije hace rato.

Natsumi lo sabía. Sabía de qué hablaba el rubio. Ella lo escuchó cuando se lo dijo al entrenador. No es que sea chismosa, solo pasaba por ahí como cualquier gerente de un equipo de baloncesto y se quedó escuchando. Eso es todo.

Él quería copiar el estilo de juego de Aomine. Y según sus propias palabras, tenía que dejar de admirar a Aomine si quería tener una oportunidad de vencerle. Porque cuando se admira a alguien es porque no puedes ser igual a esa persona, y en realidad para la morena, su razonamiento tuvo mucho sentido. Y si de confianza se trataba, ella estaba depositando su granito de arena en las habilidades del as de su equipo.

Luego el receso de 10 minutos llegó. Natsumi salió por las bebidas de los muchachos pero en el camino de regreso, vio a Kise y Kuroko hablando.

―Entre Aominecchi y yo, ¿Quién crees que ganará?

―No lo sé.

― ¿Qué?

―Mientras no te rindas, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Y no creo que ninguno de los dos se rinda. Es por eso que no sería raro que alguno de los dos ganara.

―Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

―Pensé que dirías "definitivamente ganaré".

―Por supuesto que eso es lo que intento hacer, pero siendo sincero, tampoco lo sé. En secundaria para nosotros era natural ganar pero….me siento mejor ahora que no sé si ganaré. ―En ese momento el perrito de Kuroko comenzó a ladrar en dirección de ella. Kise se sorprendió al ver a Natsumi parada a diez metros de donde él estaba. ― ¿Escuchaste?

La morena miró a todas partes, como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que era más que obvio que sí. ―Fue un accidente. Me perdí.

― ¿¡En serio!?

―Si. ―afirmó su mentira.

El rubio le sonrió. ―Tu sentido de la orientación es horrible.

―Eso no tiene nada de raro. Este lugar es muy grande.

―En realidad si es raro. ―comentó Kuroko.

Natsumi le restó importancia a este asunto que nada tenía que ver con ella. ―De todas formas muévete que el tercer cuarto ya va a empezar.

― ¡SI!

El tercer cuarto estuvo marcado por las numerosas faltas cometidas hacia Kise; y cuando más o menos se vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza, Aomine hizo otro de sus locos tiros sin sentido pero que igual eran geniales. Y como si las sorpresas fueran pocas, Kise finalmente logró copiar a Aomine.

Finalmente el último cuarto llegó. Y con él, la derrota amarga. A pesar de que los chicos se lucieron como nunca, a pesar de todo su gran esfuerzo, no fue suficiente. Natsumi se sentía impotente.

Diversas emociones llenaron el estadio ante el marcador 98-110 dejando claramente a saber que Touou había ganado.

Copiar a la generación de milagros fue un trabajo sin duda cansador para Kise. Lo había hecho bien, Natsumi debía admitirlo. Se merecía un buen trato por hoy. Es por esa razón que Ahora ella le estaba haciendo masajes en las piernas con el fin de que su circulación fuera adecuada nuevamente y lograr el relajamiento musculas. El rubio se sorprendió gratamente al notar que la gerente que "no quiere ser su amiga pero igual él la considera una" no estaba siendo tan bruja como todos los días.

―Fuiste totalmente increíble. Buen trabajo. ―no estaba de más para la chica felicitarlo. Cuando un perro se porta bien, hay que regalarle un hueso ¿no?

―Pero no fue suficiente. No ganamos. ―escuchó su voz triste. Y al levantar su rostro para mirarlo dos gotas cayeron en este. No era posible que él estuviera llorando.

¿¡Ahora qué demonios hacía!?

―No llores encima de mí. ―fue lo primero que dijo. Si, ella se merece el premio a la mejor consoladora del mundo.

―Lo siento. ―Kise intentó parar el llanto pero era imposible. Tal vez era patético llorar en frente de una mujer, pero ahora eso le importaba poco. Solo quería desahogarse.

―N-no, a lo que me refiero es que no tienes que llorar por estas cosas. ―ahora sonaba totalmente desgraciada. ―Osea si puedes llorar pero no es como que no vayas a tener la oportunidad de demostrarle a Aomine de lo que eres capaz en otra oportunidad. Sí, eso.

―Sí, pero yo quiero ganar junto con todos. No solo por mí gloría, sino también por la de mis compañeros de equipo.

Simplemente como acto involuntario, las manos de la chica se posaron en el rostro del muchacho para limpiar las lágrimas, aunque estas salían nuevamente. ―Entonces hagámoslo. Aún nos queda la Winter Cup. Solo tenemos que trabajar unidos. Como equipo. Pero por favor, ya no llores más.

―Te prometo que ganaré la próximas vez. Ganaremos la próxima vez. ―dijo limpiándose él mismo las lágrimas y dándole esa linda sonrisa que provoca infartos en muchas.

Y entonces lo admitió a sí misma. La razón por la que no le agrada Kise Ryota no es porque sea bonito, modelo, a veces engreído, molesto, ruidoso. Bueno si, esa es una parte pero lo que realmente siente es envidia.

Porque ella no puede ser como él, que pese a todo, sonreía. Sonreía a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban la tristeza más grande.

―Natsumicchi. ―la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos. ―Por favor no vuelvas a intentar consolarme nunca. ―dijo sinceramente.

―Yo no estaba intentado consolarte. Te estás imaginando cosas.

― ¡Que cruel!

* * *

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Natsumi tuvo que volver por unos papeles que se habían quedado en el vestuario y allí acurrucada en la puerta se encontró a Kaile.

― ¿Qué ha… ―la respuesta llegó inmediatamente a la pregunta aun no formulada. Su corazón sintió aquella punzada de dolor al captar el sonido de los golpes de alguien a los armarios, llorando.

Sin decir una palabra se sentó al lado de su amiga quien recostó la cabeza en su hombro cuando la tuvo cerca. Lo único que les quedaba era esperar a Kasamatsu hasta que se calmara. Así como él lo hizo con ellas tantas veces.


	10. Operación rescate

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

Capítulo 9: Operación rescate.

Natsumi estaba en su cama sentada en una posición que fácilmente se le conoce como "la meditación". Su mente aún no salía de Kise y el partido contra Touou, así que lo único que pensó, la ayudaría a calmarse sería hacer yoga y encontrar paz interior.

Pero no sirve de nada. No cuando ella sabe lo mucho que el rubio quería ganarle a su excompañero de Teiko, y la frustración de Kasamatsu. Quien salió como si nada de los vestuarios hace pocas horas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en las puertas de su balcón. Extrañada, se paró de su cama y corrió las cortinas. Rápidamente sus ojos negros se encontraron con los grises de su amigo de infancia. Ella está pensando seriamente que la seguridad de su casa es un asco.

― ¿Puedo entrar? ―preguntó. Natsumi no dijo nada y le abrió las puertas. Segundos después ambos se instalaron en la cama de la chica. ―Hace mucho que no vengo aquí.

Kasamatsu echó un vistazo a la habitación. Ya no había osos de peluche como recordaba, ni tampoco estaba pintada de rosa, o las muñecas de trapo que él le dañaba; definitivamente no había venido en años.

―Sí, bueno, ¿No podías llamar a la puerta principal como las personas normales?

―Ya está muy tarde. No creo que a tus padres les haga gracia que su hija reciba visitas a estas horas.

―Sin embargo, aquí estas.

― ¿No vas a preguntar por qué vine?

―Puedo imaginarlo. ―ella odia hacer esto, pero con Kasamatsu realmente no le queda otra opción. ― ¿Estás bien?

Y con tan solo esas dos palabras, consiguió que el chico dijera todo lo que se había tragado.

―Perdimos. ―apretó sus puños inconscientemente. ―Perdí. Si tan solo hubiera sido un mejor capitán, si solo hubiera jugado mucho mejor, si tan solo…

Natsumi solo optó por el silencio. Realmente ella no sabe que decirle. Capaz y mete las patas de nuevo como con Kise; pero en realidad no hay palabras que puedan modificar la frustración, la tristeza y depresión. Kasamatsu puede parecer duro como capitán, pero sigue siendo solo un chico. Además, es imposibles decir que ella no siente un poco de amargura también por haber perdido.

―Natsu. ¿Recuerdas cuando me habías dicho que si quería llorar, ibas a estar ahí? ―ella asintió. ―Entonces….solo por esta vez…

La pelinegra le prestó su hombro por lo que quedó de la noche.

* * *

― ¡Natsumicchi! ―Era demasiado temprano para llegar con tanta energía. Y más un día lunes. Natsumi lentamente cerró su libro para encarar a la pesadilla más grande que alguna vez ha podido tener. Aunque este no prestó atención a la mirada glacial de la chica y siguió a lo que venía. ― ¡Me acaba de pasar algo horrible!

― ¿El tinte que usas ya no saldrá más a la venta?

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Y yo no uso tinte! ―se defendió. ―En mi casillero de zapatos encontré esta carta…. ¡Más bien amenaza!

La morena tomó el pequeño papel y lo leyó.

 _Kise-sama._

 _Fuentes confiables acaban de informarme que tiene una novia que no es digna de estar en su presencia. Por favor, termine con ella. Eres un dios. El centro de mi universo. Por ende debe ser mío. Será MIO. SOLO MIO._

¿¡Qué clase de loca era esa chica!?

― ¿Y todo este alboroto es por qué….? ―Natsumi preguntó.

― ¡Todo este alboroto es por culpa de tu novio! ―dijo el muchacho.

― ¿Cómo?

― Él se contactó con mi representante y le dijo que yo tenía una novia. Tuve que ir a buscar a Ri…..a buscarla a ella porque querían una sesión de fotos juntos. Pero por razones satánicas la información se filtró y ahora esta chica….Natsumicchi tengo miedo.

―Lamento mucho que Toshiro haya hecho eso. Pero no creo que te pase nada malo. Deja el drama y siéntate que la clase ya va a comenzar.

Está bien, tal vez él si estaba siendo un poco paranoico. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de daño puede hacerle esta chica misteriosa? ¿Amarrarlo y hacerlo su esclavo sexual? Que va…

¿Verdad?

Bueno, nunca nada es lo que parece.

Las horas transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llegó la práctica del club. Natsumi fue por el nuevo menú de entrenamiento que entre ella y el entrenador habían preparado para los chicos, ya que este último iba a estar ausente para la práctica de hoy, pero al volver al gimnasio, se vivió el verdadero caos.

No había ningún jugador entrenando, las pelotas estaba dispersar por todas partes y el equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo estaba acurrucado juntos hablando y gritando y discutiendo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su gerente, todos saltaron cuales hienas atacándola con palabras. Natsumi no podía entender una sola oración emitida.

La chica rápidamente sonó el silbato. Los muchachos en seguida se callaron. ― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó. Y de nuevo, las voces de todos se hicieron presentes. ― ¡Que me explique solo uno!

― ¡Kise fue secuestrado! ―dijo Nakamura.

Le tomó un minuto para asimilar aquella oración. ― ¿Qué?

―KI. SE. RY. O. TA. ¡Fue secuestrado! ―ella lo miró con incredulidad.

― ¡No es una mentira! ―gritó Hayakawa.

― ¡Kise-san estaba parado allí y luego una cosa extraña vino y simplemente desapareció! ―explicó un chico de primer año.

― ¡Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a reaccionar! ―continuó Kobori.

―Alto. ¿Están seguros de que realmente fue secuestrado? ―ella preguntó. Ahora mismo estaba recordando la carta de esta mañana.

― ¡Si! él estaba allí y después ¡puff! desapareció. ―todos respondieron. Sus ojos estaban siendo algo salvaje para gusto de la morena.

― ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡K-Kise real-mente se fue! ―lamentó Hayakawa. Y todos empezaron hablar al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Ella volvió a sonar el silbato. ―Él simplemente pudo haber ido por algo que olvidó. No necesariamente es secuestro.

―No, nosotros vimos esas cosas. ¡Tomaron a Kise sin previo aviso! ―afirmó Kasamatsu.

Los chicos sinceramente debes haber fumado marihuana cuando sucedió todo esto. Según la descripción, y la conclusión de Moriyama, Kise había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres. Por Dios, si eso fuera cierto, ¿Qué razón tendrían los extraterrestres de llevarse a un rubio tonto? Bueno ya, ella claramente estaba divagando en cosas sin sentido.

De acuerdo con los testigos (el club de baloncesto) caminaban juntos al gimnasio para sufrir con su práctica asfixiante, cuando el viento sopló con demasiada fuerza contra ellos, haciéndolos tropezar y luego escucharon el grito de Moriyama. Cuando miraron hacia atrás, había cosas vestidas de negro que rápidamente tomaron a Kise y lo llevaron lejos. No se pudieron mover para salvarlo debido al shock que les generó.

Esta historia fue totalmente apoyada por Kasamatsu quien Natsumi cree, es la persona más razonable de todos.

Natsumi sinceramente no sabía que pensar. No es como que crea la magnífica historia de ficción que se inventaron los chicos, pero por alguna razón terminó siendo arrastrada en todo esta locura. Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban en el salón del club viendo las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que el guardia amablemente le facilitó.

Y la pelinegra no puede creer lo que acaba de ver. Lo que le dijeron había sido totalmente cierto. Bueno, no eran extraterrestres, ni cosas, ni extranjeros ni nada por el estilo. Solo simple seres humanos.

Los seres humanos del sexo femenino.

― ¡Eso es totalmente espeluznante! ―dijo Kobori.

― ¿¡Quién podría hacer algo como eso!? ―preguntó Kasamatsu.

―Esto es solo una suposición, pero es posibles que sea obra del club oculto. ―dijo Moriyama.

Todos se volvieron hacia él. ― ¿¡El club que!?

―Bueno, son los únicos que usarían ese tipo de ropa.

― ¿¡Kaijo tiene un club oculto!? ―preguntaron todos.

―No se llamaría oculto si todo el mundo supiera que existe. ―Moriyama dijo lógicamente.

― ¿Y tú como demonios sabes que existe? ―preguntó Kasamatsu.

―Porque salí con una chica que era miembro.

―Creo que es mejor tener esta pista a no tener nada en lo absoluto. ―dijo Nakamura. ― ¿puedes llevarnos a la sala de reuniones de ese club?

Moriyama asintió. Y como todo un buen ejército que va a la guerra, fueron a visitar la base del club oculto. Que era la última habitación al lado del almacén de la escuela. Kasamatsu, capitán de la tropa, giró el pomo de la puerta con mucho cuidado para descubrir que estaba abierta. La puerta incluso hizo ese sonido de crujido espeluznante. Natsumi ya se sentía como si los estuvieran grabando para cámara oculta o algo.

Todos ellos tragaron saliva antes de entrar. La habitación era totalmente negra. Como si fuera el portal de la entrada a otro mundo. Muy bien, ella lo admite. Tal vez sentía un poquito de miedo.

Juntos (porque nadie estaba dispuesto a ir primero) entraron en el agujero negro de la muerte. Y en el momento en que estuvieron dentro, el suelo se abrió de repente y se los tragó enteros. La siguiente cosa que supo Natsumi, era que estaban en una especie de túnel subterráneo secreto y que Kasamatsu estaba estrangulando la vida fuera de ella.

―Yukio, suéltame. ―pidió. El pelinegro lo hizo de inmediato. Natsumi encendió la linterna de su teléfono que para desgracia, no tenía señal.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Kobori.

― ¡Hay un calabozo maldito bajo nuestra escuela! ―gritó Hayakawa, que sorprendentemente no tartamudeó.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Kasamatsu, con la voz quebrada. Tenía la cara más pálida que la niña del aro, Natsumi puede asegurar.

―Pues hay que caminar hacia adelante porque si vamos hacia atrás, el monstruo puede venir a comernos. ―dijo Moriyama.

Empezaron a caminar cuando, no mucho más allá, escucharon un sonio de algo pesado y rápido.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Nakamura. Se escuchó de nuevo, y Natsumi identificó que viene detrás de ellos. Todos se volvieron hacia atrás para mirar el oscuro vacío. Esperando su muerte evidente. Hasta que Nakamura gritó. ― ¡AHHHH!

― ¡MIERDA, CORRAN! ―gritó Kasamatsu. Y ellos corrieron, pero en el proceso, Kobori y Hayakawa cayeron. Como si el suelo se los estuviera chupando.

― ¡AYUDA! ―ellos intentaron sacarlo, pero estaban en la total mala suerte hoy. El sonido se repitió, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte y pesado. Estaba más cerca.

La morena alumbró el camino. ― ¿Quién e….? ―pero antes de que pudiera terminar, lo que vio hizo que sus nervios volaran hasta su pico más alto. Eso no podía ser real.

Era una mano. Gigante. Llena de un líquido rojo que si ella no está mal, es sangre. En un segundo tomó a Kobori y Hayakawa y luego, se oyó una risa diabólica.

― ¡WAHHHHH! ―volvieron a gritar. Ella sabía que eso era mecánico, pero a la vista era muy aterrador.

― ¡Déjennos! No podemos permitir que arriesguen sus vidas por nosotros. Solo prométanme que ganaran la Winter Cup. Esa es la única cosa que quiero. Salven a Kise. dijo Kobori preso del pánico. La mano hizo un ruido extraño de nuevo y se fue hacia atrás con la velocidad de la luz. ― ¡Ganen!

Natsumi miró incrédula. ¿Cómo demonios es que piensa en baloncesto en sus últimos momentos?

Kasamatsu se agarró el pelo con las dos manos. ― ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

―Calma. Estoy seguro que aún siguen con vida. ―aseguró Nakamura.

Confundidos y cansados, se alejaron lentamente hasta que de repente se oyó un "clic" y Moriyama se congeló. Natsumi se agachó y alumbró con la linterna el pie izquierdo del muchacho. La piedra que él estaba pisando estaba unos milímetros más abajo que las otras.

―Bien, no te muevas. Quizás pase algo malo si lo haces. ―Natsumi informó con calma.

― ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? ―Kasamatsu le preguntó a Moriyama. Este rápidamente se tocó para encontrarse con líquido rojo.

El silencio llenó por completo el lugar y poco a poco fueron alzando la vista para ser recibidos por el rostro de Sadako que descendía rápidamente hacia ellos, junto con un grito desgarrador. Si, Sadako, aquella niña que aterrorizó (y aun) a la juventud japonesa.

Ahora sí, Natsumi tiene miedo. Miedo a la muerte. Se volvieron completamente de piedra. No podían ni gritar. Después de la nada el suelo volvió a abrirse y Nakamura junto con Moriyama cayeron al pozo sin salida. Todo esto hubiera sido aceptable si estuvieran en octubre, pero ¡Por favor! ¡Solo era agosto! y aun así, era el festival total del horror. ¿Cómo es que Kaijo cuenta con este tipo de cosas?

Sin darles ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente a los dos pelinegros de correr, el suelo volvió a abrirse dejándolos caer en él.

Por un momento, Natsumi pensó que estaba en la cámara de los secretos de Kaijo. Ella recuerda muy bien cuando leyó Harry Potter de niña, y todo encajaba muy bien. Y en donde las cabezas de los basiliscos deben estar, hay una mesa de sacrificio y Kise estaba tumbando sobre ella. Sus manos y pies estaban atadas por cinta y su boca limitada por un paño. Estaba consiente, y eso era bueno. A su alrededor estaban los cadáveres (que aún seguían vivos) de los miembros del club de baloncesto.

Esto era sin duda inaceptable. Ella estaba más allá de enojada. Luego, cinco chicas usando capuchas negras aparecieron.

―Debes tener miles de preguntas acerca de por qué eres la única que está en pie. ―dijo la del medio, que se supone, es la líder.

―En realidad, no. Solo quiero irme a casa.

― ¡Silencio! ―la de la esquina ordenó.

―Eres la única en pie porque vas a ser juzgada.

― ¿Juzgada por qué? ―Natsumi estaba empezando a pensar que los estudiantes en Kaijo están locos. Realmente.

―Por tratar de engatusar a nuestro dios. ―señalaron con respeto a Kise.

― ¿Qué? ―su mirada de discordia lo decía todo. ―Un momento, yo no lo estoy engatusando ni nada de eso.

― ¡Tú eres la razón por la que nuestro dios perdió la cabeza!

―Humpt…Humpt, Humpt…. ―Kise quiso decir algo ante eso, pero solo se escuchaban sus quejidos.

― ¿Qué? ―un monitor apareció de repente y le enseñó fotos de Kise intentado abrazarla durante el almuerzo, los descansos, educación física, la práctica, los juegos, el periodo de estudio e incluso los fines de semana. ― ¡Eso es él no yo! es así como es, no se puede cambiar su molesta personalidad.

―Humpt…..Humpt ―Kise intentó de nuevo.

―Cállate, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

―Ahora, serás juzgada por tus pecados. No eres digna de ser su novia.

― ¡Yo no soy su novia!

― ¡Por supuesto que ya no lo serás más!

Natsumi estaba cansada, ya había perdido mucho tiempo valioso en esta basura. Así que finalmente explotó. ― ¡Ya cállate! ¿Por qué tenías que secuestrarlo de esa forma?

―Bueno….yo iba a….Uhm….confesarme a él. ―ella dijo sonrojada.

―Sí, la líder iba a hacerlo. ―las otras cuatro dijeron a la vez.

― ¿¡Y tenías que atarlo!?

― ¡Nos dejamos llevar! ―la chica razonó.

La morena se encontró dándose una palmada. Oh, cuando rabia tenía. Incluso ya estaba temblando de la ira. ―Tienen dos minutos para desatarlo, o si no…. ―pero las chicas ya habían huido. Probablemente sintieron el peligro.

La chica caminó hacia el modelo y lo liberó de sus ataduras. Aunque dudó un poco el quitarle el paño de la boca.

― ¡Natsumicchi fue horrible!

― Está bien. Lo siento.

― ¿Eh? ―el rubio estaba muy confundido. ― ¿Por qué?

―Porque fue por culpa de Toshiro que te metiste en esta situación, además… ―ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. ―No te presté atención cuando me dijiste que algo andaba mal.

Kise le sonrió. ―Está bien, gracias.

―Sí, díselo a los chicos que estoy segura acaban de experimentar el peor susto de sus vidas.

Ambos miraron a sus sempais, que por lo pronto no parecían querer moverse nunca de donde se encontraban. Probablemente se habían meado en los pantalones.


	11. El video

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 10: El video.

El entrenamiento de los muchachos había sido brutal las últimas semanas; y no era para menos, dado que todos estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para la Winter Cup y conseguir la victoria. A pesar de eso, Kise tenía reglas estrictas de no sobre exigirse con el entrenamiento con el fin de que su pierna tuviera una recuperación eficaz. Por lo que entonces ahora sólo estaba estirando con la supervisión de la gerente del equipo.

―Mañana tienes el último control médico. ―ella le avisó.

―Está bien. ―respondió en un suspiro. La verdad ya estaba cansado de ir de doctor en doctor por una pierna lastimada. ―Entonces… esta vez vas a acompañarme, ¿verdad?

― ¿Te da miedo ir solo? ―Preguntó sin apartar la vista de su portapapeles.

―No, pero es bueno ir con alguien. ―dijo. ―Alguien que no sea Moriyama-san.

La última vez que el rubio fue a un control médico por el problema de su pierna, Moriyama fue (según él) la estrella que guio su camino y no lo dejó sólo. Obviamente, Kise no es desagradecido y apreciaba mucho la compañía de su compañero de equipo, pero él verdaderamente era más raro que ver un perro a cuadros.

―No puedo. ―ella por fin apartó la vista de lo que escribía para darle atención a él. ―Voy a salir con Toshiro. ―entonces Natsumi empezó a caminar a la sala del club, donde estaba el entrenador. ―Sin embargo espero que todo salga bien. Ya puedes ducharte. Tus ejercicios acabaron.

Claro, novio desgraciado mataba amigo buena persona (bien, no era considerado como amigo suyo, pero hay que empezar a creer que sí). Encogiéndose de hombros, no le quedó otra opción más que pedirle compañía a…. mejor iba sólo. Sinceramente sus opciones eran escasas. Agarró su mochila y toalla y partió a las duchas.

Más tarde, fue sorprendente para los chicos encontrar a Kaile esperando sentada en las bancas cuando salieron de los vestuarios. Tal vez había quedado de verse con Natsumi en el gimnasio, pero más sorprendente fue cuando ella los llamó. Y no sólo a Kasamatsu, a quien es más lógico que ella llame. A todos, sin excepción.

― ¡Hola chicos! ―saludó con la alegría que la caracteriza.

― ¿Qué pasa Kaile? ―preguntó Kasamatsu, con ganas de que fuera directo al grano.

Ella hizo un puchero, pero rápidamente volvió a su sonrisa. ―No pueden hacer planes para mañana sábado.

Claro. Cómo si ellos tuvieran mucho que hacer un día sábado, a parte de, probablemente, ver televisión.

― ¿Por qué, Nanase? ―preguntó Nakamura. Ya que eran compañeros de clase, la había visto algo animada durante las clases. Más animada de lo habitual.

―Mañana es el cumpleaños de Natsumi. ―respondió Yukio en lugar de Kaile.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―fue la respuesta del resto.

―Exacto. ―siguió Kaile. ―Y como ustedes son los únicos amigos…o bueno, personas que la rodean, estaba pensando en hacerle una pequeña reunión en alguna parte. Aunque aún no tengo decidido en dónde. ―se tocó la barbilla con el dedo índice pensativa.

― ¡Claro! ―saltó Moriyama a escena. El resto empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

―Oh mierda, que alguien lo calle antes de… ―y Kasamatsu fue totalmente opacado.

―Debemos hacerle saber que ella es parte fundamental de nuestro equipo; a pesar de ser la persona más agria que conozco.

― ¡Que malo! ―Kaile le gritó en defensa de su amiga. Kise hubiera dicho que era una bruja, pero se reserva sus comentarios.

― ¡Y también tenemos que darle un regalo único de cumpleaños!

―Oh bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo. ―dijo Kise.

―Ni siquiera sabemos dónde será la reunión, ¿y ya estás pensando en el regalo? ―dijo Kobori.

― ¡Debemos darle a nuestra pequeña brujita lo que se merece! ―Moriyama por fin terminó su discurso, que fue un poquito interrumpido por el resto.

― ¿Qué se supone que hacen? ―preguntó Natsumi un tanto confundida al ver a su mejor amiga rodeada por su equipo ruidoso.

Al escuchar la voz resonar por el gimnasio, ellos saltaron y gritaron como si hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo algo malo.

― ¡Natsu-chan! te estaba esperando. ―Kaile llegó a donde estaba parada la pelinegra, la tomó del brazo, y se la llevó lejos.

― ¡Está decidido! mañana acompañaremos a Kise al médico y después decidiremos que regalarle a Natsumi. ―asintiendo, cómo si hubiera sido la mejor idea de todas, Moriyama salió del lugar rodeado de estrellas.

Al parecer, todos ellos ya tenían la tarde del sábado planeada. ¿Qué por qué le hacían caso a Moriyama pese a que evidentemente todo iba a salir mal al final? eso sí que era un verdadero misterio. Moriyama no poseía esa capacidad de convencimiento como los vendedores de Avon, e inteligente en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues tampoco era. Así que, ¿Por qué dejarse arrastrar en sus planes ridículos? atribúyanselo al sentimiento llamado: Amistad.

Bueno, si por compañía Kise se estaba preocupando, ya no debería sentirse más sólo. De hecho, estaba empezando a temer por su bienestar.

* * *

Ese sábado en la mañana el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Kaijo más la capitana del equipo de voleibol de la misma escuela se reunieron afuera de esta. No tendrían entrenamiento, por lo que tenían todo el día libre.

Primeramente, fueron a la cita médica programada para el as del equipo. Y sorprendentemente estuvieron en silencio mientras atendían al muchacho. Bueno, ella eran lo suficientemente maduros para hacer silencio en donde se debe. Y un consultorio médico figura en esa lista.

Las instrucciones del médico fueron precisas. Kise debía tener cuidado al momento de jugar, si no quería que su lesión en la pierna pasara a ser más complicada.

Después de eso, terminaron sentados en un parque. Según Moriyama, porque la naturaleza proporcionaba las mejores ideas.

―Veamos, necesitamos ideas para el regalo de nuestra gerente. ―dijo, sentado en posición para hacer yoga. ―Escucho sus opciones.

― ¿T-tenemos que darle un regalo to-todos juntos? ―preguntó Hayakawa, adoptando la postura de su superior.

― ¡Por supuesto! Así sentirá que pensamos en ella en conjunto.

― ¿No podemos regalarle un par de medias? ―sugirió Kobori, haciendo a Moriyama gruñir.

―Eso no tiene gracia. Demasiado común. Tiene que ser algo especial.

― ¿Y si la llevamos al karaoke? ―sugirió Kise. A él le gusta ir al karaoke.

― ¿El Karaoke? ―Moriyama resopló. ―Eso no tiene nada de especial. Creo haberles dicho que debe ser algo único.

― ¿Qué la llevemos a conocer a Stephen King? ―dijo Kasamatsu con sarcasmo.

― ¿Quién demonios es Stephen…lo que sea? ―preguntó Moriyama.

―El escritor favorito de Natsu-chan. ―contestó Kaile.

― ¡Oh, eso puede funcionar!

― ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! ―Kasamatsu le dio una patada. ― ¡Simplemente no hay forma!

― ¡Entonces no lo sugieras! ―Moriyama se sobó su linda cabeza. ― ¡Piensen! Algo que le guste mucho.

― ¿Qué Kise muera? ―dijo Nakamura ganando una mirada de indignación por parte del rubio.

―Nah, lo necesitamos en el equipo.

― ¡Pero nada te parece bien! ¿Qué crees que es Natsumi? ¿La musa de nuestra inspiración? ¡Arg! ―gritó Kasamatsu, harto de que nada le parecía bien al muchacho.

― ¿Quieres una pastilla para el estrés, Yuki-chan? ―Kaile preguntó. Ahora sí, la cabeza de Kasamatsu estalló.

―Musa….inspiración… ¡Ya se! ―cinco cabezas se giraron en dirección de Kise. ― ¿Qué tal si le hacemos un video donde expresemos nuestro agradecimiento por lo que ella hace por nosotros y lo que pensamos acerca de ella? eso le gustaría….supongo. Sería especial y único.

Kise era un dios. Así, sin más ni menos. Sus amigos lo contemplaron, cómo si acabasen de escuchar la predicción de un nuevo mesías.

El mesías de Kaijo.

Pero también tenían a su anticristo, que decidió abrir la boca, otra vez.

―Eso suena bien, pero deberíamos llevarlo a otro nivel. ―dijo Moriyama. ―Subirlo al nivel de un regalo de cumpleaños digno para nuestra brujita.

Kise se sentía como si estuviera buscando un regalo para Akashi. A él no se le da cualquier cosa después de todo. Esa cosa de "digno" lo hacía pensar automáticamente en su antiguo capitán. Nada bonito, por cierto. Ah, y ¿Cómo que ahora todos le dicen bruja? ese es un privilegio que sólo puede tener Kise. A pesar de que el sobrenombre es a espaldas de Natsumi, ¿pero que con eso?

¿En qué momento se dejaban convencer tan rápido por Moriyama? ese, es otro misterio. Se resignaron y siguieron a regañadientes las instrucciones de su, ahora, mentor. Y aquí va. En medio de la habitación de Kasamatsu surgió el regalo de cumpleaños especial, único, digno y que está a nivel de la gerente de Kaijo que es más fría que un iceberg:

Una canción.

Exacto. Según su mentor, la música es la que expresa de manera precisa lo que las palabras no pueden. Por medio de ella se trasmiten grandes sentimientos. Ellos estaban de acuerdo con eso, era verdad lo que él decía. Pero, ¿De cuándo acá Moriyama aprendió a componer? si lo único que podía tocar bien era la cucaracha en flauta.

―A Natsu-chan de seguro le gustará su regalo de cumpleaños. ―dijo Kaile, tratando de no reír ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

Y es que, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Kobori tenía la cámara de Kaile en mano. Hayakawa y Nakamura estaban buscando poemas en internet, para la inspiración. Kasamatsu continuaba afinando su guitarra. Moriyama escribía Dios sabe que en una libreta y Kise estaba a la espera de que le tocara cantar….lo que fuera que iban a componer.

Luego Moriyama empezó a tararear una canción parecida al himno de la alegría, pero recitando las palabras que Hayakawa y Nakamura habían hallado en internet en dedicatoria "especial" para Natsumi. Y Moriyama exigía que Yukio Kasamatsu sufriera metamorfosis y se convirtiera en Hans Zimmer Kasamatsu para que dedujese las notas exactas que hasta ahora no había podido descifrar. El odio musical de Kasamatsu no era excepcional después de todo.

―Creo que mejor le cantamos cumpleaños feliz, ¿no? ―Moriyama miró a Kobori cómo si él fuese el causante del cáncer.

―Es nuestra obligación elaborar una canción específica para Natsumi. Ella trabaja muy duro por nosotros.

―Sí, pero con haberle hecho una torta creo que hubiera sido feliz. ―expresó Nakamura, que también fue víctima de la mirada de Moriyama.

― ¿Desde cuando quieres tanto a Natsu? ―Kasamatsu le preguntó a Moriyama.

―Es una chica, y yo quiero a todas las chicas. ―dijo, mirando al horizonte cual héroe. ―Además, haría lo mismo por ustedes.

Eso logró enternecer sus corazones algo enojados. Mal que bien, por lo menos podrían crear un mensaje decente.

―Bien, hagamos esto. La canción no se escribirá sola. ―y el capitán del equipo dio luz verde, a lo que el resto asintió con energía.

Tras horas de gritos por parte de Kasamatsu, Kise intentando cantar las estrofas, suspiros de Kobori y Nakamura, toda la belleza de Moriyama, el llanto de Hayakawa porque a él (y seguro será el único) si le gustó la canción y las risa desenfrenada de Kaile, acabaron milagrosamente la canción. Si, era un milagro que acabaron la canción y no su amistad de por vida.

Sólo les quedaba grabarse. Entonces Kobori acomodó la cámara para que captara de una buena forma todos los ángulos posibles.

―Bien, es momento de demostrarle nuestro amor a Natsumi. ―suspiró Moriyama.

―Moriyama, si no dejas de decir cosas raras, voy a darte con la guitarra en la cabeza. ―amenazó Kasamatsu antes de que empezaran a grabar.

Y así, fue como Kise tuvo que sacar adelante la…cosa que habían hecho porque los demás no eran muy bendecidos en el arte y manejo del canto.

Por último, Kaile se encargaría de grabar el video en un DVD y enviarle un mensaje a Natsumi para avisarle que irían a su casa. Se supone que ella ya había terminado su cita con Toshiro. Pero le dio hambre así que, antes de borrar el archivo de la computadora de Kasamatsu, bajó a buscar algo que comer, y le entregó el DVD listo a Kise. Ellos yacían tumbados en la cama.

En ese momento, uno de los hermanos menores de Kasamatsu entró en su habitación.

―Nii-san, ¿me prestas tu computadora? ―preguntó. ―Debo subir un video nuevo tutorial a mi canal.

―Ugjmm. ―respondió Kasamatsu. El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el escritorio. Conectó su USB y pasó sus archivos.

Se extrañó al encontrar en el ordenador dos archivos de video. Antes de que revisara cual era cual, escuchó que su mamá lo llamaba desde la cocina.

Hizo clic en el video 001, lo subió a su canal, apagó la computadora y bajó a donde la mujer que le dio la vida.

En eso, entró Kaile de nuevo.

―Bien, vámonos. Natsu debe haber llegado ya a casa.

Como zombies, los chicos se pararon para ir a celebrar el cumpleaños feliz.

* * *

―Muy bien. Aquí estamos. ―dijo Toshiro.

―Gracias por la comida y por traerme a mi casa. Nos vemos luego. ―Natsumi iba a entrar a su casa, pero Toshiro la detuvo, dándole la vuelta y empezando a inclinarse.

No es que ella no lo haya besado….bueno, no. No lo ha hecho. Pero supuso que algún día iba a pasar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la espera del contacto, pero el celular de Toshiro interrumpió.

Por alguna razón, se sintió muy aliviada.

― ¿Qué es? ―aparentemente estaba hablando con un amigo. ―Sí, lo conozco. Estudia con Natsu. ―ante la mención de su nombre, ella puso en función sus sentidos extremos. ― ¿Qué? te refieres a… ¿Enserio? claro, mándalo. ―y colgó.

― ¿Quién era? ―la morena preguntó mirando como su novio buscaba algo en su celular. Después de un minuto, en lugar de una respuesta verbal, el celular estaba puesto frente a sus ojos.

Sólo se hizo una pregunta ante lo que vio.

¿Por qué la tierra no se la tragaba ahora mismo?


	12. Una molesta situación

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Una molesta situación.

Se quedó boquiabierta, en busca de formular algún tipo de palabra, pero su cerebro no podía conectar ni siquiera dos sílabas.

En el celular de Toshiro se podía apreciar la página web llamada YouTube. A pesar de que el nombre del video era: tutorial para conseguir la ushigatana; Dark Souls, su contenido no tenía nada que ver con ese juego. Tal vez con tutoriales….

El tutorial para morir de vergüenza.

Al inicio del video, se podía apreciar a los titulares del equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo junto con su mejor amiga. Estaban completamente quietos mientras Kaile, con ayuda de Kobori, alzaba una pancarta que tenía un mensaje que felicitaba a Natsumi por su cumpleaños. Y la pancarta, para colmo, tenía una foto de ella de cuando tenía 14 años. Lo único que de seguro Kaile pudo conseguir. Sin comentar el hecho de que su nombre estaba mal escrito.

Lo siguiente fue que, Kasamatsu, con la guitarra que Natsumi recuerda, su abuelo le regaló para navidad cuando era niño, comenzó a tocar una canción. Ella tampoco iba a comentar el parecido de aquella melodía con el himno de la alegría. De pronto Hayakawa salió de quien sabe dónde a tocar con un par de maracas que nada tenían que ver con lo que Kasamatsu tocaba.

Toshiro mejor cerró los ojos para evitar padecer una enfermedad visual.

― ¡Oh, Natsu-chan! ¡Para ti cantamos esta canción! ―empezó cantando Kaile, que le dio un codazo a Kise, que alzó el papel que yacía en su mano.

Oh, habría sido lindo que se hubiera tomado la molestia de por lo menos aprenderse la letra de la canción.

―P-podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; podrá secarse en un instante el mar; podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal…. ―cantó Kise con la cara completamente roja. Y no, no era un problema de iluminación.

― ¡ERES EL ORGULLO DE NUESTRAS SONRÍSAS! ―corearon muy mal sincronizados Nakamura, Kobori y Moriyama.

―Miura Natsumi, en nosotros puedes confiar. ―prosiguió Kise casi murmurando, ganándose una fusil mirada por parte de Moriyama.

― ¡POR TI HAREMOS TODO! ―este coro, si es que era posible, estaba peor que el anterior.

―Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón…. ―la cara de Kise lo decía todo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba cantando; o leyendo mejor dicho. ―Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama….d-de tu amor…

Carajo.

Los últimos segundos de la canción eran inentendibles. Todos estaban tan mal sincronizados que sonaba como si estuviesen cantando en idiomas distintos canciones diferentes, cada uno a su propio ritmo. Satanás debería estar sorprendido al no haber sido invocado por aquellos estudiantes de preparatoria.

Para cuando el video por fin acabó, de Natsumi ya no quedaba nada. Prácticamente se había convertido en piedra. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre ella y Toshiro. Definitivamente ella no sabía que decir.

―Yo no…. ¿Cómo es que…? ―aún no podía armar frases completas y coherentes.

―Por lo tanto, la vida de Kise Ryota no vale nada si tú no estás en ella. ―expresó Toshiro.

― ¿Qué?

―Prácticamente acaba de predicar un gran amor por ti.

Era cierto que la letra era medio romanticona, pero también estaban (aunque haciéndolo muy mal) el resto cantando los coros. Así que no había por qué pensar que Kise hizo promesas de amor hacia su persona.

Morir ahora incluso sonaba hermoso.

―Bien, creo que entonces le das tu respuesta ahora mismo. Aquí vienen. ―Natsumi se giró para ver un grupo de muchachos aproximándose a su casa. ―Me cuentas como te fue, cariño. Que tengas un lindo cumpleaños. ―Toshiro se dio media vuelta y cómo alma que lleva el diablo, se fue.

― ¡Natsu-chan, feliz cumpleaños! ―expresó con notable alegría Kaile.

―Hemos traído pastel. ―dijo Nakamura.

Algo dentro de la morena hizo corto. Cómo cuando un volcán entra en erupción para destruir todo a su paso.

― ¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!? ―preguntó, tratando de moderar su voz para que su enfado con la situación no se notara.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Kise la miró confundido, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Con toda la atención puesta sobre ella, sacó su teléfono celular y se fue a YouTube, tecleando en el buscador el nombre de ese video de mal agüero. En cuanto lo encontró, se los enseñó al resto, que miraban con total atención lo que reflejaba esa pequeña pantalla.

Distintas expresiones invadieron los rostros de los muchachos, pero había algo en común entre ellos, y que era totalmente claro.

Se avergonzaban de sí mismos.

Kise se tapó el rostro con ambas manos en señal de total humillación. Kaile hizo una mueca que pretendía pasar por sonrisa. Kasamatsu quería abrir un hoyo en el piso y perderse para siempre. Kobori literalmente se hizo cenizas. Hayakawa parecía querer decir algo, pero ni un sonido le salía. Nakamura simplemente se quitó los lentes, aprovechando que era ciego, y Moriyama se quedó estático, pestañando en repetidas ocasiones.

Lo que más sorprendía, era que el video ya contaba con más de 200 visitas; y para colmo, ya tenía comentarios.

―Jaja. Feliz cumpleaños, Natsumi. ―Moriyama hizo un intento por romper la tensión, pero lo único que consiguió fue que lo rompieran en pedazos a él.

Luego de todo el griterío (y golpes por parte de Kasamatsu) Natsumi permitió que entraran en la casa.

Sólo había una cosa clara:

Tenían que borrar ese video de la faz del planeta.

Ciertamente era una tarea difícil. Solamente tenían que regresar a casa de Kasamatsu y pedirle a su hermano menor que retirara el video de la web, para después ir a una iglesia y rezar por que nadie conocido haya visto semejante espectáculo.

Si Dios necesitaba un sacrificio, estaban dispuestos a ofrecerle a Moriyama. Hasta lo empacaban con moños y todo.

El hermano menor de Kasamatsu hizo lo que se le pidió al instante (a pesar de que fue una lástima. El video ya tenía más de 1000 visitas). Después de eso los varios de los muchachos decidieron irse antes de que verdad Natsumi se trasformara en un ente del mal.

Y siendo la persona amable que Kise es, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa. Kasamatsu lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo no estuviera tan ocupado revolcándose una y otra vez en su propia miseria y humillación.

―La clase ha decidido crear una sala de Karaoke para el festival cultural. ―mencionó el rubio animado. ― ¡Eso es bastante genial! ¿No? ―miró por debajo de su hombro a la chica que caminaba a su lado que tenía una expresión imperturbable. Él sabía que ella estaba molesta por lo del video; pero no es que hubiera sido completamente su culpa. ¡Él sólo prestó su linda voz para cantar! ―Natsumicchi, ¿es que no piensas volver a hablarme? ¡Haré lo que quieras pero ya dime algo!

Esa propuesta sonaba tentadora. Natsumi sonrió para sus adentros.

―Oh, vamos. No es como que hubiéramos hecho algo malo. Sólo queríamos darte un buen regalo. ―probó de nuevo, a ver si ella se dignaba si quiera a mirarlo. Sonrió cuando vio los ojos negros posándose sobre él.

―Humillarme no cuenta como un buen regalo de cumpleaños. ―respondió, a lo que el rubio hizo una mueca. ―Y yo no les pedí nada. En todo caso, no tenían por qué hacer público semejante…. cosa.

―No era nuestra intención hacerlo público. Simplemente algo salió mal. Los accidentes pasan.

En realidad, Kise debió haber sospechado que todo eso del video no podía haberles traído algo bueno; y eso que fue su idea para empezar (esto no tenía por qué saberlo Natsumi, sin embargo). Ahora, pensándolo bien, con la cabeza fría y la certeza que sólo la experiencia podría brindarle, esa idea podría catalogarse como la más estúpida que ha podido tener en su vida.

Muy, muy estúpida.

Y Kise tiene un magister en estupideces, así que hablaba con conocimiento de causa.

Natsumi suspiró resignada. No le quedaba de otra que aceptar que está rodeada de idiotas. Afortunadamente llegaron rápido al hogar de la chica, por lo que ella no tendría que opinar más al respecto.

Sí, claro.

―Entonces…. ¿nos perdonas? ―preguntó Kise con cautela.

―No.

Esa respuesta fue como una patada de su capitán en los testículos. Sin embargo, suspiró. Ya era mucho cuento que ella le haya hablado. ―Nos vemos el lunes, Natsumicchi. ―se dio la vuelta para continuar, pero fue jalado de la chaqueta encarando de nuevo a Natsumi.

― ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ―intentó no sonar preocupada.

―Que estoy bien. ―dijo con una sonrisa, pero ante la mirada penetrante de ojos negros se rindió y decidió contar el resto. ―Debo cuidar de no hacer esfuerzos incensarios.

―Bien, le diré al entrenador que hay que cambiar tu menú de entrenami….

― ¡NO! ―era raro que Kise alzara la voz. De hecho, era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz a ella. Se aclaró la garganta antes de excusarse. ―Lo siento, pero no puedo aflojar el ritmo. No ahora.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Natsumi frunció el ceño ligeramente. ―Tienes como deber cuidarte al ser un jugador titular. Sabes que el equipo te necesita para ganar la Winter Cup. Eres el as; eres importante.

―Lo sé, pero estoy trabajando en algo nuevo, y no puedo aflojar si quiero tener resultados pronto.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que entrenas tú sólo aún después del entrenamiento con el equipo? Porque eso sería muy irresponsable de tu parte. ―Kise miró hacia otro lado. Natsumi no necesitó palabras. ―Por supuesto que lo estás haciendo.

Los ojos dorados volvieron a enfrentarla reflejando una gran determinación. ―No quiero volver a perder contra ellos. ―dijo en el tono serio que rara vez utiliza. ―Quiero la revancha, ¿sabes? quiero demostrarles a Aominecchi, Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi lo que realmente puedo hacer. Quiero volver a jugar contra ellos sin tener restricciones.

Su espíritu de competitividad era increíble. Una vez más, la pelinegra sonrió para sus adentros. En lo que llevaba de conocer al rubio, podría asegurar que era difícil persuadirlo cuando se trataba de algo que implicaba el baloncesto. Y mucho más si a eso se le sumaban Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga. Si ella le decía que dejara de hacer entrenamiento extra sería una pérdida de saliva y esfuerzo. Después de todo, él no la escucharía. Él seguiría con la meta de superar a aquellos que lo han derrotado, mostrándose como dignos rivales.

Eso, a pesar de que lo negaba rotundamente, era algo que le encantaba de Kise.

― ¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo? ―acabó preguntando.

Kise esperaba que entrara en modo bruja y lo regañara, por lo que mostró sorpresa ante la pregunta. ―Bueno…digamos que es una extensión de mi habilidad para copiar.

― ¿Una extensión?

Él se rascó la cabeza, como buscando las palabras justas para darse a entender mejor. ―Es un poco difícil si te lo explico, así que… ―la miró y sonrió. ― ¿Quieres ir a jugar baloncesto?

Natsumi lo miró dubitativa. Ya era un poco tarde y la cancha de baloncesto más cercana quedaba a cinco calles de su casa. Aun así, presa de la inmensa curiosidad, decidió ir con él.

Ya luego miraban de dónde demonios se sacaban un maldito balón para jugar.

La caminata hasta la cancha fue completamente silenciosa por parte de ella, y completamente ruidosa por parte de él. Una vez que llegaron hasta su destino, la mirada de la morena se percató inmediatamente de algo.

O de alguien.

―Yuji… ―Natsumi arrastró las palabras.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, que apenas y había logrado coger lo que ella dijo.

―No puede ser. ―suspiró cansada. Deseaba que llegara un hada madrina y la sacara de ahí lo antes posible.

Un chico un poco mayor que ellos estaba en la cancha con una chica, que aparentemente lloraba cual magdalena. Después salió corriendo. Para Natsumi eso fue un deja vú cruel. Fue entonces cuando la mirada del chico se posó en ellos dos. Sus ojos iban y venían entre el rubio y la morena, hasta detenerse para ver fijamente a la chica. Kise hizo una mueca de disgusto al no entender porque Natsumi se hacia la tonta, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―Nada. ―contestó ella viendo a todas partes menos a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos a pocos metros de distancia.

Kise miró de nuevo al sujeto que ya se estaba acercando a ellos. Era de su mismo alto, delgado, con cabello negro y facciones finas. Al llegar a ellos, le sonrió divinamente a la morena.

―Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿eh, Nat? ―saludó.

―Satou-san. ―disparó ella en tono frio.

― ¿Aún sigues molesta? ya pasó un tiempo, vamos… ―la mano de Satou tuvo la intención de tocar a Natsumi, pero ella se movió de inmediato.

Kise sólo veía ir y venir las palabras entre ellos, sin saber realmente que hacer.

― ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas en paz?

― ¿Interrumpo tu cita? ―miró a Kise borrando la sonrisa que hace poco tenía.

―Vete. ―ordenó Natsumi.

―Oye espera….a este tipo lo he visto de alguna parte… ―Satou miraba fijamente a Kise, y este le devolvía la mirada sin temor.

―Kise Ryota. ―se presentó con voz neutra. Seguro Kuroko estaría orgulloso de él.

―A si, tú eres modelo. ―miró de pies a cabeza al rubio. ―Tú sí que tienes unos estándares altos, Natsumi. ¿Por qué es que eso no me extraña?

―Yo no te debo ninguna explicación, así que deja de hacer preguntas patéticas y dedícate a tus cosas.

― ¿Patético? antes no me decías nada como eso.

Y fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de recibir una bofetada con la fuerza de Hércules proveniente de Natsumi. El sonido hizo eco en la cancha dejando a Kise pasmado. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo dolorosas que resultaban ser las cachetadas de su gerente.

Antes de formar una pelea o de que siquiera Satou reaccionara del golpe, Natsumi tomó a Kise y se echó correr cómo si padeciera de estreñimiento y tuviera que llegar rápidamente a un baño. Kise, que aún no sabía muy bien que pasaba, la siguió hasta su casa, entró con ella y subió hasta su cuarto.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso? ―preguntó mientras se inclinaba y ponía las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento por la repentina carrera.

Ella se acostó en su cama con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se miró la palma de la mano; estaba totalmente roja por el golpe tan fuerte que le había dado. Ni Kasamatsu en sus mejores días daba semejantes golpes.

― Natsumicchi, ¿estás bien?

Estaba arrepentida de su acción….debió haberle dado con el puño y romperle la mandíbula.

―No me ignores… ―Kise notó que ella seguía mirando su mano, como si no se creyera que había golpeado a aquel muchacho. ― ¿Te sientes culpable por haberle desfigurado el rostro?

―No. Se lo merece por estúpido. ―escupió con rencor. La mano ya comenzaba a dolerle.

―Entonces… ¿Quién es él?

―Un idiota más que fue creado por un padre irresponsable que no usó condón a la hora de tener sexo con una mujer.

Bien, Natsumi estaba enojada. De eso Kise estaba ahora perfectamente enterado. Él se acercó a la cama de la chica y sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en ella, haciendo que Natsumi repitiera su acción para mirarlo intrigada. Si, ella estaba enojada pero hay que recordar que Kise es un perfecto masoquista.

―Ven aquí. ―pidió él moviendo su mano derecha. ―Tu mano, dámela.

― ¿Por qué….? ―sin dejarla acabar, ya había tomado su mano adolorida entre la suya. ― ¿Qué haces?

―Te duele, ¿no es así? ―respondió con un gesto infantil. ―Tu cuidaste de mí en el partido contra Aominecchi. Pues ahora hago lo mismo.

―Cuidar de los jugadores es mi trabajo cómo gerente.

―Y yo que pensé que lo hacías porque eres mi amiga. ―lágrimas dramáticas se asomaron por sus ojos. La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

―Ya cállate. ―ordenó. Fijó su vista en su mano; de alguna forma el contacto con Kise hacía que no le doliera. Inconscientemente ella infló sus mejillas, a lo que el rubio rio. ― ¿Ahora qué?

―Es que acabas de hacer algo tierno.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Oh, no te preocupes... ―dijo mientras su mano libre se posó en su cabeza palmeándole la misma, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Desde cuándo tenían este tipo de confianzas? aun así, no hizo nada para apartarlo. ―No le diré a nadie que hiciste algo como eso. No creo que quieras que sepan que te viste realmente linda.

Eso la cogió totalmente desprevenida.

Rápidamente se paró, arrastrando a Kise (que ni por enterado de que pasaba) hasta el balcón y tirándolo por este.

― ¡AHHH! ―el muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca pensó que esa bruja fuera capaz de cometer un homicidio. Vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, aún no estaba listo para decirle adiós al mundo.

Entonces fue recibido por un montón de arbustos que amortiguaron la caída. Para cuando se levantó, dispuesto a exigir una explicación racional, el balcón ya estaba cerrado y la luz de la habitación apagada.

Esa se las cobraría. No importa si fue venganza por el video que le hicieron. Con ese pensamiento se fue a su casa.

Natsumi se encerró en el baño y trató de regular su respiración. Al mirarse en el espejo notó que el estúpido sonrojo seguía patente en sus mejillas, y por si fuera poco su corazón parecía a punto de estallar.

Bien, Kise no la vio en ese estado, por lo que nunca se enteraría de lo que sus simples palabras provocaron en ella.

Sinceramente había sido un cumpleaños ajetreado.

* * *

 **Ufff... ¡No puedo creer que haya actualizado esta historia dos veces en un mes! ¡Es un récord! xD**

 **Pero como ya sabrán, son los comentarios los que me animan a elaborar capítulos nuevos, (porque si, leo todos sus comentarios y cada una logra sacarme una sonrisa) además de que estoy aprovechando mi última semana de vacaciones, porque después volveré a mis días de esclavitud en la universidad.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo. Intenté hacerlo medio cursi :v estoy segura de que fue un intento fallido xD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Cita grupal, parte 1

Disclaimer: NO poseo los personajes, pero si el OC.

Capítulo 12: Cita en grupo, parte 1.

Los partidos preliminares para participar en la Winter Cup ya se estaban llevando a cabo; y a pesar de que Kaijo tenía un puesto asegurado para participar en dicho torneo, el entrenamiento cada vez se tornaba mucho más duro y exigente para los jugadores. El entrenamiento para ese día ya había terminado, por lo que la gerente estaba terminando de recoger las cosas cuando los chicos salieron de las duchas.

―Hombre, que deberíamos ir. ―dijo Moriyama entusiasmado. ―Deberíamos aprovechar que podemos salir y divertirnos ahora, porque luego ni tiempo nos quedará.

―Bueno, yo pienso que Moriyama-san tiene razón. ¡Deberíamos ir! ¿Eso que nos puede quitar? ―secundó Kise.

Natsumi se preguntaba sobre que estupidez estarían hablando ahora.

―¡He dicho que no quiero ir! ―gruñó Kasamatsu. ―Natsu, vámonos.

Ella asintió, pero el capitán del equipo fue detenido por Moriyama. ―No sabía que eras tan cobarde, Kasamatsu.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del nombrado. ―No soy cobarde. ―luego miró a su amiga de infancia y una idea para salir de ese embrollo se le ocurrió. ―Iré si Natsumi va. ―él mejor que nadie sabía que los domingos Natsumi lo único que hacía era estudiar, y una que otra vez salía con el langaruto que tenía por novio.

―Yo no…. ―pero antes de terminar su oración, fue arrastrada por Kise. ―¡Oye!

―Tienes que ir. Así Kasamatsu-sempai irá.

―No sé a dónde quieren ir, pero estoy segura de que yo no quiero hacerlo.

Kise sonrió. ―Natsumicchi, no creo que puedas negarte. Recuerda que dijiste que me compensarías por intentar matarme.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco. Era cierto que como medio de disculpa por tirar a Kise del balcón de su habitación, ella le había dicho que lo compensaría haciendo algo que él quisiera; más nunca se imaginó que de verdad él le tomaría la palabra.

―Bien. ―fue lo único que pudo decir. Entonces regresaron con el resto del grupo.

―¡Natsumicchi irá! ―exclamó el rubio con alegría. ―Así que Kasamatsu-sempai también.

Kasamatsu la miró como la mayor de las traidoras.

* * *

―¿Seriamente? ―Natsumi los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

―Por supuesto. ―Moriyama le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirándola de arriba abajo. ―En realidad te ves como un hombre de verdad.

La chica no se dejó perturbar por el comentario del muchacho mayor. ―Vaya, gracias por el cumplido.

Estaba vestida con una sencilla camisa azul oscuro y pantalones negros sueltos. Sobre la camisa, llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas con capucha de color gris. Su largo cabello negro estaba oculto tras una gorra, dejando sólo algunos mechones a los lados de su rostro. Gracias a que era alta y delgada, su cuerpo apenas y mostraba curvas, por lo que se ocultaban aún más bajo la gruesa y ancha ropa.

En resumen, nadie se daría cuenta de que era en realidad una chica.

Actualmente, ella estaba de pie junto con los miembros titulares del equipo de baloncesto, En la casa de Moriyama. Ella suspiró y miró hacia el suelo. Quería escapar, pero de nuevo, estaba cumpliendo su penitencia por atentar contra la vida de su compañero de clases.

―¿Podría ser este día aún peor? ―murmuró para sí misma, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―¡Muy bien, vamos a ir a conseguir algunas chicas! ―dijo Moriyama con entusiasmo.

Si, podía ser peor.

―¡Espera un minuto! ―Kasamatsu llamó la atención. ―¿Por qué tengo que acompañarlos? desde un principio no quería venir porque sabía que haríamos esto.

―Kasamatsu-sempai prometió venir si Natsumicchi lo hacía. Ella está aquí, así que por eso.

―Además, en internet dice que para conseguir chicas, la tasa de éxito es mayor cuando hay más gente. ―Kobori se encogió de hombros.

―¿En serio estás de acuerdo con esto?

―Hacerlo de vez en cuando no es mala idea.

―¡H-hay que dar lo mejor de no-nosotros! ―gritó Hayakawa con entusiasmo.

―¿Puedo irme a casa? ―pidió Nakamura, que recibió una mirada asesina del capitán, lo que lo hizo retractarse de su pedido.

―¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Puedo irme lejos? ―la pelinegra intentó. Pero al igual que con Nakamura, la mirada de Kasamatsu fue suficiente para decirle que no; aparte de que la culpaba porque él tenía que estar presente también. ―Soy una chica, por el amor de Dios. ―protestó mientras caminaba tras los chicos para salir de la casa. ―¿Cuál es la razón por la que tengo que unirme a ustedes en busca de chicas?

―Aw, no seas así. ―oyó que Kise habló, caminando lento para que ella lograra alcanzarlo. ―Seguro que puedes conseguir una chica. ―La morena lo fulminó con la mirada, y lo pisó con fuerza, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor. ―¡Auch! ¡Aún estoy lesionado!

Ella simplemente lo ignoró.

Kise hizo un puchero, pero no se atrevió a quejarse más. Tenía miedo de convertirse en el blanco para que la bruja descargara su molestia contenida. Natsumi se alivió cuando él pasó hacia adelante para hablar con Kobori. En silencio, escuchó la conversación entre los jóvenes que estaban delante de ella. Parecía que toda esta idea era para animar a Kasamatsu, que había estado un poco deprimido después del partido contra Touou. Pero lo estaban obligando a estar allí, no obstante. Ella suspiró; comprendía completamente que el partido había afectado a todos los miembros, en especial al capitán, así que simplemente se sacrificaría por hoy y haría todo lo que pudiese para apoyar al grupo.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar enfrente de una estación, que de acuerdo a la investigación en internet de los muchachos, era un terreno potencial para conseguir chicas. Y eso era algo cierto. El lugar estaba minado de mujeres; algunas estaban mirando en su dirección… o la dirección en la que se encontraba Kise, para ser precisos. Era algo difícil no notar al rubio apuesto, después de todo.

Si… no se dio cuenta de que algunas chicas en realidad si, la estaban mirando a ella.

―Está bien. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ―Kasamatsu pidió a sus amigos, claramente nervioso.

―Sólo observa. ―respondió Moriyama con confianza.

La gerente tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Mal que bien, esto sería algo divertido.

Fue hasta después de tres intentos fallidos de miseria por los mayores del grupo, que Kise estaba bastante seguro de que no llegarían a nada. Las únicas personas que aún no habían tratado de hacerlo eran Kasamatsu, Natsumi y él. Simplemente estaban haciendo acto de presencia, parados cerca de una fuente e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Y cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de que no hacían nada, se quedó inmóvil. El rubio contuvo el aliento cuando Moriyama se acercó a ellos, siendo seguido por Hayakawa.

―¡Natsumi, es tu turno! ¡Ve!

Kise dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Qué? ―la pelinegra dijo con fastidio. ―De ninguna manera.

Moriyama y Hayakawa la miraron con intensidad. A pesar de que era excepcionalmente alta para ser una chica, ella seguía siendo pequeña a comparación de los muchachos. La forma en la que la miraban la hizo estremecerse ligeramente y luego, con los hombros caídos en la derrota, cedió ante lo que ellos querían.

―Está bien. Vamos a acabar con esto. ―murmuró, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el tumulto de gente.

A Kise ya no le pareció tan buena idea. ―Oigan. ―siguió con los ojos el camino por el que la chica se había ido. ―Ella es una niña. ―obtuvo silencio. ―¿Seguro que es bueno que haga eso? ―continuó, pero nuevamente hubo silencio. Él rio incómodamente y todos ellos voltearon su cabeza en busca de la gerente.

Observaron como ella se quedó allí en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando alrededor. Kise era plenamente consciente del hecho de que algunas chicas iban dando vueltas repetidamente delante de Natsumi, esperando que ella se percatara de su existencia; pero la pelinegra parecía bastante ajena a este hecho, sin embargo. Fue hasta después de cinco minutos que sus ojos negros se toparon con los marrones de una de las niñas, y entonces ella medio le sonrió. La chica se sonrojó y posó su vista en el suelo.

―Wow. ―Kise dijo en voz baja, sorprendido.

La mandíbula de Kasamatsu estaba en el suelo.

Moriyama y Hayakawa gritaron mentalmente en aires de celebrar la victoria.

Kobori y Nakamura estaban demasiado atónitos como para hacer algo.

Su gerente en realidad tenía éxito en atraer la especia femenina. Lo cual no tenían ningún sentido, y hasta llegaba a herir el orgullo masculino de cada uno de ellos.

De repente, cuando un grupo de chicas pasó por delante de ella, una de las niñas tropezó y Natsumi la atrapó suavemente antes de caer. La ventaja fue que la chica era mucho más corta que la morena.

―¿Estás bien? ―intentó que su voz fuera lo suficientemente baja y profunda como para que las chicas creyeran que ella era un muchacho real.

La niña se sonrojó y asintió ―S-sí, muchas gracias.

―Bien. ―Natsumi la ayudó a ponerse de pie. ―Escucha, sé que esto puede sonar extraño e incluso ser demasiado atrevido pero, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a tomar algo? ―la chica desconocida chilló, mirando a sus acompañantes. ―Tus amigas también pueden venir.

―¡Por supuesto! ―dijeron las otras chicas, rodeándola con entusiasmo.

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que su gerente les hacía señas para que la siguieran.

Eligieron un restaurante cercano para ellos y las seis chicas, quienes se sentaron de un lado de la mesa mientras ellos lo hicieron del otro. Entonces Natsumi notó que las niñas estaban riendo al mirar a cada uno de los chicos de la mesa. Bueno, ellos eran atractivos a sus propias maneras así que no le sorprendía que intentaran coquetear con ellos. El problema estaba en cuando a ellos les daba por ser raros (que era la mayor parte del tiempo) y por supuesto, hoy no era la excepción.

Moriyama, que se sentó a su derecha, le palmeó el hombro. ―Buen trabajo, gerente.

―Cállate. ―murmuró. Por muy divertido que fuera ganarles a los chicos, se sentía de alguna manera un poco mal al haber sido confundida tan fácilmente como un chico. ¿Qué no parecía una niña?

―Se siente como si fuera una cita en grupo. ―dijo Kobori en voz baja, dando a entender que él jamás había ido en una cita, por lo visto.

―Es porque esto es una cita en grupo. ―aclaró Kise, igualmente en voz baja.

Las chicas dejaron sus asientos en el momento en que terminaron sus bebidas, excusándose para ir al baño; cada una llevando una pequeña bolsa que Natsumi supuso, era maquillaje. Estaban bastante listas para ser una salida tan repentina. La idea de que tal vez si se maquillara un poco podría parecer más como una niña cruzó su mente, pero inmediatamente lo descartó, pensando que probablemente se vería ridícula.

Su reflexión fue interrumpida cuando oyó que alguien a su lado se asfixiaba y estaba experimentando la muerte.

―¿¡Sempai!? ―Kise gritó en estado de shock, haciéndole girar la cabeza. Natsumi los miraba sorprendida.

―¿Q-qué pasa? ―preguntó el pelinegro una vez dejó de toser.

―¡Yo soy el que debe preguntar eso! ¿Estás bien?

―S-sí. No pasa nada. ―respondió con rigidez, pero sus manos temblaban como si tuviera Parkinson.

―Cálmate, viejo. Baja la taza y déjame limpiar. ―Moriyama lo detuvo, apresurándose para limpiar la mesa mientras Hayakawa recogía el hielo.

―¿Estás bien, Yukio? ―Natsumi finalmente preguntó. El muchacho apenas y asintió.

―Bueno, no hay que culparlo. No es que hable con chicas todos los días. ―dijo Kobori.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño ligeramente, señalándose a sí misma, recordando como el capitán habla con ella y con Kaile todos los putos días. ―Ehh, ¿hola? yo soy una chica. Además, también habla con Kaile.

―Bueno, apenas y puedes contar como una. Y Nanase-chan tampoco es que sirva mucho. ―dijo Moriyama distraídamente. Natsumi se dijo a sí misma que lo mataría después.

Entonces Kise golpeó su hombro suavemente, sintiendo la intención asesina de la gerente. ―Él quiere decir que ustedes dos son diferentes de cualquier otra chica que se le acerque a Sempai, así que no te enfades tanto.

―Tch.

―De todos modos, volviendo al tema principal, Kasamatsu-sempai… ―señaló con la mano al capitán. ―¿Cómo no puedes hablar con chicas, salvo Nanase y Natsumicchi, cuando tienes chicas en tu clase?

―Tuvo al menos que haber dicho algo. ―supuso Nakamura.

―Desde que lo conozco, él ha pronunciado solamente dos palabras: "Si" y "no" a las muchachas. ―explicó Kobori.

―¡Eso no cuenta como hablar!

―E-está bien si está asustando, se-sempai. ―Hayakawa habló.

Kasamatsu golpeó al chico en la cabeza. ―¡No estoy asustado! ¡Y definitivamente voy a hablar con alguna hoy! ―resopló. Ya no tartamudeaba, pero su rostro estaba rojo como una remolacha.

Era muy obvio para todos que su capitán sólo había puesto una fachada de valentía para que dejaran de molestarlo.

―Entonces, ¿qué chica te gustó, Kasamatsu? ―preguntó Moriyama. Probablemente estaba tan nervioso como el pelinegro, pero él lo estaba ocultando mucho mejor.

―Es….uhm….la chica de la derecha. ―dijo tímido y en voz baja. Natsumi tuvo que enterrar su rostro en las manos para esconder la gracia que le hizo ver a su amigo en ese estado. Oh, cuanto daría porque Kaile estuviera con ellos.

―Ah, ya. Te gustan las chicas de pechos grandes. ―asintió Moriyama en comprensión.

La morena frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba con los hombres y los pechos grandes?

Un resoplido hizo que Kise desviara su atención de la conversación entre los demás chicos. ―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó a la gerente, poniendo su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

―"Pechos grandes". ―respondió con disgusto. ―¿Por qué los chicos sólo miran eso?

―No tienes que sentir envidia. ―sus ojos dorados vagaron ligeramente hacia ella. Sí, bastante plana.

―No siento envidia. ―replicó. Kise sonrió. Ella era difícil de romper, pero una vez se conseguía el método correcto, era como un libro abierto.

Y resulta que el rubio estaba aprendiendo muy bien como burlarse de ella.

―Tienes envidia. ―dijo mientras le pasaba el dedo índice por la mejilla.

Ella apartó la mano inmediatamente. ―No tengo envidia.

―Si.

―No.

―Vamos, pasas todo el tiempo con Nanase. Es normal tener envidia. ―dijo en tono burlón.

―No me molesta el tamaño de Kaile. ―en realidad, si era algo que la sacaba. ¿Por qué no podía tener un cuerpo normal y con curvas? recordó que se dijo así misma que ese hecho no debería molestarle, y sin embargo, allí estaba, irritada y enojada hasta los huesos.

―No te preocupes. ―el rubio le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, logrando que ella frunciera el ceño, pero sin hacer nada para alejarlo. ―Todavía eres muy linda.

―Lo que sea. ―respondió, después de unos segundos de asimilación. Y, aunque quiso controlarlo, no puedo evitar curvar sus labios hacia arriba.

Ese acto cogió a Kise desprevenido. De lo que llevaba conociéndola, nunca la había visto sonreír, y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Aunque fuera pequeña, casi imperceptible, Miura Natsumi acababa de sonreírle. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión, pero no fue mentira. Esa chica de verdad le estaba sonriendo. Por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, no pudo pronunciar un discurso adecuado. Era como si se hubiera tragado la lengua.

Retiró su mano de la cabeza de la niña para acomodarse mejor en su asiento. Él ya deseaba que todo este asunto terminara rápido para poder irse a casa; pero no había manera de que pudiera premeditar el desastre que aquello sería.


	14. Cita grupal, parte 2

**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes pero si el OC.

Capítulo 13: Cita grupal, parte 2.

.

.

.

Se encontraba tan concentrado en el súbito y pequeño gesto que la chica del grupo había hecho, que no se dio cuenta de que su capitán intentaba a toda costa llamar su atención. Sus pensamientos volvieron a acomodarse adecuadamente cuando un cubo de hielo fue puesto dentro de su camiseta, resbalándose por su piel.

―¡Kise! ―fue la dura voz de Kasamatsu.

―¡Qué frio! ―brincó en el acto el rubio. ―No tenía que hacer eso, sempai. ―pese a la forma en que llamó su atención, agradeció en silencio por la interrupción de sus pensamientos. ―¿Qué ocurre?

Kasamatsu desvió un poco la mirada. ―C-cuando hablas con las chicas, ¿sobre qué temas se supone que debemos conversar?

―Uhm…―Kise reflexionó un momento. ―Sólo temas…normales.

―¿A qué te refieres con temas normales? ―el pelinegro cuestionó confundido.

Junto a él se encontraba Natsumi, que dejó escapar un suspiro. ―¿De verdad no sabes eso?

―Sólo alaba a las chicas porque se vean lindas y cosas así. ―intervino Moriyama. ―También di cosas interesantes en los momentos más apropiados.

―Entiendo. Adularlas y decir cosas interesantes. ―el capitán de Kaijo parecía estar sufriendo de un pesado dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente, las chicas habían regresado a la mesa. Natsumi abrió sus ojos de par en par ante lo que vio. Delineador, gruesas pestañas, cabellos bien peinados y arreglados, brillo labial perfectamente bien aplicado; además, exponían muy bien sus grandes atributos. En comparación a como habían entrado al baño, definitivamente el nivel se había elevado más allá de mil.

―Wow. ―la pelinegra dejó salir, asombrada. ―¿Qué hicieron ellas? Simplemente cambiaron totalmente.

―Se llama la magia del maquillaje. ―dijo Nakamura. ―Podrías intentarlo alguna vez. ―dijo burlonamente. ―Tal vez así seas notada como una niña.

Ella movió la mano con desdén. ―No me importa lo que piensen. ―dijo finalmente mientras sorbía de su bebida. El muchacho negó con la cabeza, pensando que su gerente en serio no cambiaría nunca.

Y así entonces, comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales que para Natsumi rozaban perfectamente con lo aburrido. Girándose para ver a Kasamatsu, lo encontró, al parecer, sereno y tranquilo. Pero, muy, pero muy detrás de su fachada de tipo estoico, se encontraba un chico que estaba deseando que la tierra abriera un hueco y se lo tragara. El epítome de aquello era que Kasamatsu estaba nervioso. Bastante, por lo que sólo atinaba a contestar las preguntas de sí o no que las chicas le hacían. Y, porque cuando eran preguntas que necesitaban una oración completa, la cagaba; como en ese momento.

―Entonces, Kasamatsu-san, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de las chicas? ―preguntó la castaña que estaba sentada en frente de él.

Kise quiso trasmitirle telepáticamente que dijera algo bonito, casi poético; Moriyama no fue un cuento distinto, que dijera algo de los sentimientos, no importaba qué. El resto estaban a la espera de la respuesta de su tan respetado e inteligente capitán de equipo.

―E-eh….pues…. ―y, al comenzar con tartamudeos incontrolables y ante la presión de las miradas de las féminas sobre su persona, cerró los ojos y pensaba decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, que no era para nada una respuesta que una chica estaba dispuesta escuchar.

Por lo tanto, Natsumi conociendo a su tarado amigo de infancia, fue benevolente y lo sacó de aquel embrollo. En milisegundos tiró un vaso de agua encima de su camiseta, llamando la atención del resto hacia su persona.

―Vaya, lo siento. Que torpe soy. ―dijo casualmente, poniéndose de pie tratando de limpiar la camiseta manchada con una servilleta. ―Bien, debo ir a limpiarme la camiseta primero, por favor, disfruten mientras vuelvo.

Kise se levantó automáticamente (a saber por qué), pero una mirada de ella le comunicó telepáticamente que se quedara para asegurarse de que nada saliera mal y se daba el caso, que ayudara a Kasamatsu a salir del lio por alguna estupidez que dijera (o fuera a decir). Las únicas personajes que tal vez podrían manejar a la chicas eran ellos dos (sin cagarla en el proceso), y pues ella ya se la había jugado. El rubio se sentó en su silla mientras su gerente caminaba hacia el baño de mujeres, silenciosamente agradecido de que el grupo de chicas no notara hacia donde se dirigía la pelinegra.

Una vez estuvo en el baño, se paró en frente del lavado y se quitó la camiseta para lograr lavarla, solo vestida con su chaqueta para lograr cubrir su cuerpo.

―Y pensar que esta es una de mis camisetas favoritas.

Rezaba para que las cosas estuvieran yendo lo más normales posibles. Estaba agradecida de que tantos años de amistad con Yukio la habían dotado de un sexto sentido para percibir cuando su amigo iba a decir una pendejada. Además, la camiseta sucia era una buena excusa para saltarse la parte de la socialización y salir de allí por unos momentos, porque, en serio, lo último que Natsumi quería era que una de esas niñas intentara ligar con ella.

Después de unos buenos quince minutos, su camiseta estaba completamente mojada, pero con la mancha aun ligeramente visible. La parte buena era que podría lavarla después en casa adecuadamente ya que para entonces la mancha no sería tan difícil de quitar. Apretándola con fuerza, la pelinegra llevó la camiseta húmeda en uno de sus brazos, usando la mano de su brazo libre para abrir el pomo de la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver las chicas marchándose apuradas al momento de salir del baño.

Ella gimió en agonía y caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa, anotándose mentalmente de no volver a confiar en Kise jamás (para empezar, ¿cuándo empezó a confiar en él?).

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó una vez había llegado a su destino, posando una mano en su cadera.

Kise la miró cansadamente. ―En realidad, Natsumicchi, todo salió bastante bien. No se dijo ninguna palabra equivocada. De hecho, casi nada de lo que dijimos les interesó.

La chica de ojos negros negó con la cabeza. ―Pues con sólo baloncesto en sus tostadas cabezas, definitivamente no estarían interesadas.

Los demás muchachos, salvados por el mesías de Kaijo (entiéndase, Kise) agacharon la cabeza y suspiraron en señal de derrota. Pero, verlos de esa forma, lejos de hacerla sentir a gusto, la hizo sentir mal.

―Al menos ―comenzó, tratando de animarlos. ―Pueden aprender del error de hoy. La próxima vez, debemos preparar que temas y cuales no hablar con las chicas.

Aquello pareció iluminarlos un poco.

―¡Eso está bien! ―dijo Moriyama. ―La próxima vez, Kise y tu pueden enseñarnos.

―¿Qué? ―la morena y el rubio exclamaron, claramente sorprendidos con la conclusión de sus superiores.

Más antes de negar dicha propuesta (o afirmación, más bien) los muchachos ya se habían puesto de pie y estaban abandonando el restaurante, charlando casualmente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando Natsumi salió también del restaurante, no encontró ni señas de los chicos. Habían desaparecido entre la multitud. Allí, de pie y sola mientras una gran cantidad de gente pasaba de aquí para allá, la pelinegra suspiró irritada ante la petición de los muchachos. Ella siempre había sido mala con eso de enseñar. ¿Por qué demonios le pedirían que les enseñe a hablar con las chicas? de todas formas, no lo haría; le transfería toda la responsabilidad a Kise, segura de que al menos él sería mejor que ella en esos temas.

―Oye, lindura, ¿estás sola? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ―la morena se volteó bruscamente hacia la izquierda, lugar de donde provenía la voz masculina. Junto a ella había un grupo de muchachos, en su mayoría más altos que ella. ¿Cómo diablos notaron que ella era un niña? bien, que eso era un punto a su favor pero sintió que aquello no le convendría.

―Déjenme en paz. ―dijo inexpresivamente, alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

Los hombres silbaron mientras aquel que le había hablado la sostenía de su brazo derecho, impidiendo su huida. ―Está de mal genio, eso me gusta.

―¡Déjame ir! ―ella había levantado la voz y había tirado fuerte de su brazo para conseguir su libertad. Que absurda situación tan cliché estaba viviendo en ese momento, porque justo en ese instante alguien apareció para alejarla completamente del hombre que la retenía. La persona la agarró rápidamente y la escondió tras su espalda. Alzó la vista para ver unos cabellos rubios, dándose cuenta de quién era.

Si, jodidamente cliché.

―Déjala en paz. ―dijo, increíblemente serio. Natsumi se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, pues parecía que estaba enojado, pero ella no podría decirlo bien, nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

Los chicos retrocedieron, dándole poca importancia al asunto. ―Bien, quédate con la perra. Nosotros nos vamos.

Una vez que los tipos estuvieron fuera de su visión dorada, se giró para mirar a la chica, que no había ejecutado ningún movimiento hasta ahora. ―¿En serio? ¿Eres tonta? ¿Salir con esa ropa?

―¿Huh? ―ella frunció el ceño, confundida por lo que había dicho pero también enojada porque la había insultado por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Generalmente era ella quien lo hacía. ―No me llames así, idiota. ¿Y qué pasa con mi ropa?

El rubio se palmeó la cara. ―Y pensé que era lista.

Fuera lo que fuera y si estaba enojado, no le gustaba para nada que se dirigiera a ella de esa forma; no era el Kise que conocía.

―¡Oye! ―su declaración la había ofendido. ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―¡Pues mírate! ―exclamó, señalando la apariencia de la chica.

La pelinegra miró su chaqueta, que estaba cerraba, pero sólo cubría muy poco su pecho, no dejando mucho a la imaginación, pues una parte de su sujetador se podía ver desde la amplia abertura de la chaqueta. Inevitablemente, ella se sonrojó. Carajo, que era la primera vez que Kise la veía así de roja, pero estaba tan cabreado con ella que no dio paso a molestarla (o pensar si quiera que se veía linda).

―P-pues pensé que no se darían cuenta de que soy una niña. ―dijo Natsumi en voz baja, tratando de controlarse por la vergüenza.

Escuchó a Kise suspirar exasperado, mientras se acercaba más a ella y la tomaba de los hombros.―ERES una chica, ¿de acuerdo? ―volvió a suspirar, tomando el control de su enojo, viéndola subirse el cierre hasta el cuello. ―Tienes que saber que la gente si nota que eres una chica.

La situación era por mucho la más extraña que hubieran estado ambos. Ella simplemente atinó a asentir ante sus palabras, no encontrando las propias para replicar, mientras el muchacho la miraba directamente a los ojos. Al darse cuenta de su proximidad, ella lo empujó suavemente y miró hacia otro lado, tosiendo para aclarar su garganta.

―De todos modos, tu ayuda no habría sido necesaria. Podría haberlo manejado perfectamente yo sola.

Natsumi lo vio sonriendo, de vuelto a su yo habitual. ―Lo sé, pero ¿crees que iba a perderme la oportunidad de ser tu caballero de brillante armadura? ―bien, ahora prefería al otro Kise, recordó por qué este le irritaba tanto.

―¿Me veo como una damisela en apuros? ―ella enarcó una ceja y le dio una palmada en el brazo, haciéndolo reír. ―No necesito tu ayuda.

―Bueno, no me importa. Te ayudaré así no lo quieras.

―Piérdete, Kise. ―y con eso, ella comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por él unos segundos después.

―Sí, de nada.

―No te agradecí absolutamente nada.

―Bruja.

Y terminó con él siguiéndole hasta su casa, todavía sin ella haberle agradecido el ayudarle en esa situación, incluso ni siquiera después de que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Sin embargo, él no fue testigo de la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la pelinegra al subir a su habitación.

Porque sí, aunque no se lo dijera ni a su sombra, aquella tarde quise había sido su caballero de brillante armadura.

* * *

 **No me maten, por favor. Ya saben que aunque me demore mil años actualizo, de verdad. Espero que disfruten del cap escrito con mucho café en mi sistema xD ¡Nos vemos en un año! mentida :v cuando pueda actualizar, nos vemos :3**


End file.
